Sleeping with the devil
by Kixen
Summary: Due to the pain and frustrations of both is human and ghost life Danny makes a few decisions that can change not only his life but the lives of everyone else around him. Will Danny deal with his demons and come out on top, or will he let his problems shallow him whole? Rated M for mild to strong violence, Strong Adult language, and some sexual situations. Don't like don't read.
1. I have had enough

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy Part 1 of sleeping with the devil.

A bar in the ghost zone

"Wily can I get another rum with coke please?" Danny asked the bartender as he finished his 4th glass.

"Are you sure Danny? That was your 4th glass. I am surprised you aren't passed out right now." Wily asked concerned for the young halfa's health.

"With the way I am feeling now, that is not exactly on my mind." Danny explained causing Wily to frown.

"Ok I will give you another drink however, in exchange I want to know what is bothering you so. I may not look it, but I have existed for over 2,000 years. Maybe I can help you with your problem." Wily explained wanting to help the young halfa.

"Maybe you can make sense of my problems better than me, because right now I am so frustrated that I just want to end it all!" Danny said with a green ectoplasmic aura surrounding him completely shocking Wily.

"Calm down child, the last thing I want to see is you committing suicide. If you did that who would protect your hometown?" Wily asked trying to help out the young halfa.

"Who said anything about suicide? I was talking about turning my back on Amity, and letting them stew in their own muck." Danny said in a frustrated tone. "But even if I did commit suicide they would still have Valerie, my parents, and the rest of team phantom." Danny continued while answering Wily's question.

"Danny I am going to assume that what you are saying is the alcohol talking because of all the time I have known you, that is something you would never say." Wily said not liking Danny's tone.

True to his word Wily did know Danny for a while. He was actually one of the first ghosts to see Danny, and what he stood for. He knew of all of Danny's heroics and all the good he did even with all the flak and hate he got. However, even with all the conversations they had Wily never knew Danny was feeling this way. As to verify this information Danny spoke up once again.

"That is because I have held it in for a while Wily. But to be honest with you with the hero gig the pro's don't outweigh the cons. It never has but at first I thought as long as I did the right thing, and helped people it would be enough. However, those con's and the stuff I have to put up with in my normal life is making me just want to quit! I mean seriously when I think about it I didn't want to be Amity's hero in the first place! I wanted to tell my parents what happened to me the day of the accident!" Danny said with a lot of anger in his voice.

"Well why didn't you just do that at first?" Wily asked causing Danny to frown.

"I listened to my best friend who said my parents wouldn't understand. Now instead of having them help me with this I have them shooting at me thinking I am the enemy!" Danny said pissed.

"While that is true you don't know if they would have accepted you or not. For all you know they might have thought you were a monster who killed their son. If that was the case they would be doing the same thing they do now anyways just without the break with you human self." Wily said trying to make Danny frown.

"Actually I do know how they would have reacted because sometime ago my identity was revealed. Turns out they would accept me for being half ghost because I was their son. Heck the moment my identity was revealed the majority of problems went out the window. Sadly due to the other cons that were present I used the reality gauntlet to change everything back to the way it was. For a while I was content until the old cons became persistent again." Danny explained while Wily who continued to listen.

"Now let's add school into the equation. While I am glad I am not a complete outcast and have a few friends, I am constantly picked on by bullies, and to top it all off there isn't anything I can do about it but endure it, and be a punching bag." Danny continued causing Wily to speak up.

"While I know you can't use your powers because of your secret identity, why not just tell a teacher? That helped me out when I used to go to school." Wily explained causing Danny to give him a deadpan look.

"That would work if every single staff member didn't favor the bullies in my school. I even brought them proof that I was being messed with, and you know what they did? Gave the bully a light warning, and then after that I got stuffed into my locker by said bully. Then to add injury to insult when I do get out of my locker, and get to class I get a late mark and detention from the same teacher who saw me getting stuffed into my locker! It is that kind of stuff that causes people to snap, and even then they still get in trouble while the tormenters still go on doing what they do to others!" Danny screamed causing a familiar spirit to come to his side.

"Welcome to my world Danny. The same stuff happened to me when I went to school." Sidney explained causing Danny to frown.

"Used to happen to you. If I remember correctly Sidney, after you had a fight with Danny in front of everyone you told me you became the most popular kid in school. To be honest you have Danny to thank for that one." Wily said causing Sidney to smile.

"That is true, I no longer have to deal with that problem thanks to you making me look good that day. Heck I even got me a girlfriend. She claims she knows you and thinks the world of you Danny. Hey baby cakes come here Danny is here." Sidney said just before a familiar ghost hugged Danny.

"Dani, what are you doing there?" Danny asked surprised to see his younger cousin.

"I could ask you the same thing… and oh god you reek of alcohol!" Dani said smelling the rum on Danny's breath.

"Danny here is having a bad day from what I can tell. He is at the point where he just wants to 'let Amity stew in its own muck.'" Wily explained causing Dani to gasp.

"Please tell me that isn't the truth Danny. You are a good guy, what would happen if someone needed your help and you weren't there to protect them?" Dani asked causing Danny to wave it off.

"Let Valerie, my parents, or the rest of team Phantom handle it. I am sick and tired of getting shot at, bullied, screamed at for being too late, and/or scolded for not being fast enough! I didn't ask for…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Dani slapped Danny hard.

"Danny listen to yourself. You don't sound like the cousin I think so highly off! You sound like a whiny little 7-year-old! When you saved me the first time you did it because it was the right thing to do. When you saved me the second time you did it because I came to the only person I knew I could count on. You fixed me without a second thought. You even sided with someone who hated you just to do so!" Dani said trying to talk some sense into Danny causing him to give her a sad smile.

"I know. It is one of the few times I am actually glad I was the hero. Hell even if I did quit being a hero, and you came to me for help again I would help you in a heartbeat." Danny said without a second thought.

"That is the cousin I look up to and love. I know you are having a bad day, but don't let it get you down. I know that there has to be something's that keeps you going back to help the people of your home town outside of family." Dani said thinking she finally got through to her cousin.

You are right once again. There are a few perks to the hero gig." Danny said only for his aura once again to darken. "However, when I get some of the few rewards for being a hero a certain someone give me flak for it! I can't even enjoy my perks without someone scolding me for it!" Danny screamed causing his aura to release a shock-wave causing Dani, and Poindexter to sigh.

'In other words Danny gets a kiss or some sort of affection from the opposite sex, and Sam get on him for it. It seems my cousin/Danny is still clueless about Sam's feelings, and Sam is too stubborn to admit her feelings.' Dani and Poindexter thought to themselves.

"You know what? That is it, when I go back to Amity, I am going to put an end to the hero gig. I don't care how upset everyone is with me about it I have had it!" Danny said causing Wily to speak up.

"Danny while I know you are upset, don't let the alcohol make decisions for you. At least wait until you are sober before making this decision." Wily said causing Dani to join in.

"Cousin if you need a break from the hero gig, I can easily take over for you for a little while so you can get a breather, but don't just quit on the town that needs you!" Dani continued trying to sway Danny.

"If it is problems at your school, I will just go back to fixing the bullying you deal with in my own way as well." Poindexter added hoping it would help.

"Thanks but no thanks. Poindexter while the intention is good, the moment that happens my parents will come up to the school trying to get you. I don't want you getting hurt by them because you were trying to help me out." Danny started. As for letting you take up the hero gig to give be a breather I have to ask you why? So I can go through the same shit all over again after my breather? So I can shot at by my parents, get flak from people if I fail or don't do it fast enough, or once again scolded by Sam when anyone of the opposite sex decides to kiss me or even hug me as thanks for saving them? Sorry but no thank you Dani, I am sick and tired of living my half-life for others with the majority of which are ungrateful! I am going to start doing what I want to do since it is my life!" Danny said only to one again get slapped by Dani.

"I can't believe you are being so selfish just because of a few things going wrong with your life. You know what Danny, when the cousin I know and love comes back tell him to give me a call, because now the person in front of me is a complete stranger. Come on Sidney, lets leave this stranger alone!" Dani said as she left the table causing Danny to feel mixed emotions.

'Great it figures the one time I choose to do something for myself everyone is against it. Why should I care though? If it takes a little pain to break the shackles of bondage then so be it. But god damn it why she had to slap me so hard!' Danny asked himself while rubbing his face where Dani slapped him.

"Man I never seen her so upset before. She always spoke the world of you Danny, and while I can understand why you feel the way you do, that is still no reason to turn your back to a cry for help. Especially when you can do something about." Sidney said in a slightly more sympathetic tone just before he flew towards Dani to try to calm down the half ghost clone.

"Now you see this is the kind of stuff that pisses me off. I love my cousin dearly, but everyone I know either wants my head, or get pissed off when I make a decision for that goes against what they want. Telling me 'You are being selfish', or 'that isn't the right thing to do!' Well guess what? They can all kiss my pale white ass Wily! It is my half-life, and I am through having everyone tell me what to do. If they don't like it then fuck them!" Danny said still feeling the alcohol in his system.

"I still think you should wait until the alcohol is out of your system before you make a decision like this. What happens if you do something bad while under the influence, then sober up and regret it later?" Wily asked causing Danny to wave his hand.

"As I said before Wily I was feeling this way even when I wasn't drinking. Only difference is I was repressing how I felt about many things." Danny answered only to feel a pair of hands grab his shoulders.

"Wily give me and the young halfa one of your Green fairies. From what I heard and what I had to deal with today we both need one." The owner of the pair of hands said in a very friendly tone.

"Penelope you already had enough to drink seeing as you are actually acting friendly to your hated enemy. Also he has had enough alcohol. Last thing he needs is one of my strongest drinks which will really mess him up." Wily said causing Penelope to glare at him.

"I said two green fairies stat! Or do I need to hurt you, and get what I want anyways?" Penelope said with edge in her voice.

Danny at this point even though he was feeling the effects of the alcohol still had enough rational thought to think something was up, and instantly placed his guard up.

"Penelope what are you up to now? I am already annoyed, the last thing I want is a fight from you!" Danny said charging his hands only for Penelope to take a seat next to him.

"I am in no mood to fight either child. Come on have a drink with me and take a load off. I won't bite I promise." Penelope said smiling her best. "Where are the two green fairies I asked for? You better get them to me now before I lose my nice feeling I am…"

"Ok I am pouring them now just keep calm Penelope." Wily said cutting Penelope off while grabbing the bottle to pour the two green fairies.

"Green fairy? What kind of name is that for a drink?" Danny asked causing Penelope to grin.

"Trust me Danny there are other names for drinks that would surprise you. Ever have a blow job before?" Penelope asked causing Danny to go instantly red even though he was partially smashed.

"Penelope even though I am 15 never done anything like that before with anyone. For obvious reason I don't have a girlfriend yet." Danny explained causing Penelope's smile to grow even more.

"Thanks for the information, but I was talking about a blow job cocktail drink not the oral blow job." Penelope said causing Danny to get embarrassed.

"No I haven't had that kind of blow job either. While I have drunk before when my stress level get extremely high, I only drank rum and coke or straight Vodka when upset." Danny explained just before Wily handed them their Green Fairies.

"I take it your friends don't know of your drinking when stressed do they?" Penelope asked in a nice tone.

"Nope last thing I need is for someone to scold me on what drinking does to me." Danny answered while feeling the liquor leaving his system.

"Danny, I would advice you to drink your green fairy slowly. This drink is extremely potent." Penelope said as she began sipping her drink.

Danny taking heed to her warning drank the drank slowly as to savor the strong taste as it slightly burned his throat. As Danny and Penelope drank their green fairies three spirits watched the scene play out. The first being the rock diva that was loved by Dash and Kwan Ember Mclain. The second one being the newly single Kitty Neko, and the last being the vindictive wishing ghost Desiree.

"He has no clue what is going on does he? Cause if he did he would be running away right now." Desiree said with a bit of disdain in her voice.

"Why do you even care Desiree? He is our common enemy. I say let him get caught up in Penelope's web." Ember said causing Kitty to frown.

"Your enemy but not mine. His sister, best friend, and mother are my enemies." Kitty quickly corrected. "But at the same time while I feel somewhat bad for Danny, knowing his best friend would be getting Penelope's sloppy seconds would put a smile on my face." Kitty said actually smiling causing Desiree to frown.

"That is if she ever admits her feelings to him so he knows she is interested. But with the way she is we know hell will freeze over before that happens." Ember said with a sharp tongue.

"He may be my enemy, and a pain in my ass to boot, but no one deserves to be taken advantage of, used for someone elses needs, then tossed aside like yesterday's garbage when the other person is done." Desiree said causing Ember to laugh.

"That is rich Desiree. Of all beings to say something like that I am surprised it is coming from you. You the ghost zone's most vindictive ghost due to being the universe's bitch." Ember said laughing so hard tears came out of her eyes.

"Well I maybe his enemy, but I won't let him become Penelope's conquest for a sick joke either." Desiree said only for Ember not to beat an eyelash.

"Desiree I wish you couldn't interfere in any way with Penelope conquest." Ember said without effort causing Desiree's powers to activate.

"No I must obey!" Desiree said with dismay. "You will pay for this Ember!" Desiree said just as her body got the added limitation Ember wished for.

"Pfft no one likes a party pooper Desiree, and you were about to be just that. Now go and get him girlfriend." Ember said as she watched Penelope continue to interact with Danny.

Back at the bar

At this point both Danny had finished his 3rd green fairy while Penelope was on her second. Danny at this point went for slowly sobering to extremely cheerful while Penelope was actually faring better than Danny was.

'Great he had to become one of the cheerful drunks. Would have been nicer to feed on his misery some, more but if I get what I want in the end I really don't care.' Penelope thought just before Danny started speaking.

"You know Penelope, when Tucker said he was in a modeling agency that day he wasn't off. Your brand new you is smoking hot." Danny said in a cheerful tone earning a smile for Penelope.

"I am more than just a pretty face Danny. I can do a lot more things if you know what I mean." Penelope said winking at Danny while caressing his crotch.

'Oh god he is so far gone now that it is actually hitting on her. Plus since he has drunk 3 green fairies he won't be sobering up anytime soon.' Desiree thought to herself as her body continued to disobey her commands.

Normally if someone tried to do this to Danny would have stopped them instantly. However due to the 4 glasses of rum and coke and 3 green fairies Danny's rational chain of thought was completely shut down. Instead he was running completely on his hormones and with the increased amount of female contact this only made it worse. Danny could feel the blood traveling downstairs causing Danny Jr. to spring to life. Enjoying Penelope's touch as well as feeling the alcohol in his system Danny got bold and proceeded to grope Penelope's bottom with both his hands enjoying the firm feel of her rear.

Across the bar

"Wow from the look on Penelope's face she actually looks like she is enjoying his touch. But then again since teen misery is what keeps her young. I guess that is why she likes her conquests underage." Ember said watching Penelope work.

"You look jealous Ember. Why didn't you just do it yourself?" Kitty asked causing Ember to glare at her.

"I have my boyfriend thank you, and I don't cheat on boyfriends. While we are at it why didn't you do it? You are single after all since you finally dumped that loser ex boyfriend of yours." Ember asked causing Kitty to frown.

"I don't use sex as a weapon to hurt others. If I were to sleep with Danny I want it to be because we both genuinely want to. Besides this is Penelope's normal routine anyways to keep herself young." Kitty explained causing Ember to raise an eyebrow.

Back at the bar

"So Danny, since I can tell you want me, how about we go back to my realm and have a private party? But I must warn you there I will leave my mark on you." Penelope said trying hard to suppress a moan.

'Danny for your sake I hope you sober up or get some sense of reasoning because if you don't, and you give into your hormones you won't be happy when you are sober.' Wily thought to himself as he watched Danny and Penelope walk out of the bar with Danny right hand still groping Penelope's bottom.

"Well I will see you later girlfriend, I am going to Amity to terrorize the town since the dipstick is with Penelope." Ember said as she vanished into a whirlwind of flames leaving Kitty to follow behind Danny and Penelope.

'I got to do something but what? Thanks to that wish I can't interfere with them. But that doesn't mean I can't warn someone who does care about Danny before it is too late.' Desiree thought to herself moved to the bar where Wily was only for her body not to react. 'Damn it I can't even do that since it has something to do with Danny.' Desiree thought in a sad tone.

Clockwork's workshop

"What is it you three want now? Can't you see I am watching the time stream?" Clockwork said in a deadpan tone.

"Your apprentice is about to make a very reckless decision. One that will impact both the human world and ghost zone. You need to make sure it doesn't happen." One of the Observant's said with authority.

"If he goes down this course it will lead to a fate even worse than his alternate evil self!" Another Observant said with concern.

Several events flashed through Clockwork's mind, and upon seeing them all his expression didn't change in the least.

"I know exactly can happen and what will happen. I will make sure this get's taken care off." Clockwork said just before the Observant's left his realm.

"My young apprentice will you frustration be your undoing or will you conquer your demons?" Clockwork said to no one just before he like the Observant's left the realm.

Stage out.


	2. The point of no return

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 2 of Sleeping with the Devil.

Sam's home 3 hours later

"Sam, me and your mother are going out for a bit. Make sure you and your friend stay safe, as well as sleep in different beds." Sam's father said saying the last part in an overprotective fatherly tone.

'Me and Tucker sharing a bed in that way? Never going to happen in this life time. Me and Danny however could happen. If he ever gets a clue about how I feel about him!' Sam thought in a frustrated tone just before her mother spoke.

"I am also glad that you aren't hanging out with that Fenton boy today. He is such a bad influence on you." Pamela said earning a glare from Sam.

"My friend is perfectly normal, and not a bad influence on me! Why do you hate my friend so much anyways?" Sam asked really annoyed.

Ignoring Sam's question Pamela and her husband walked out the door leaving Sam and Tucker alone in their home. When Sam knew her parents were out of earshot she sighed.

"Your parents still dislike Danny I take it." Tucker said in a dry tone.

"Are you kidding me? I overheard them talking about putting back up that old restraining order just so Danny couldn't be anywhere near me. But on another note where is Danny anyways? He was suppose to be hanging out with us today." Sam said with her voice changing form annoyance to worry.

"Oh about that Sam, Danny told me before our last period that he wanted to be alone for a bit so he would be heading home on his own. The expression he had on his face was extremely troubled Sam." Tucker explained causing Sam to worry even more.

"That is it, I am calling him to find out what it is. I won't abandon Danny especially in a possible moment of need." Sam said earning a smile from her best friend.

However, said smile didn't last long as both Sam and Tucker heard terrorized screams coming from outside of Sam's house. Tucker wanting to know what was going on opened the window just in time to see several musical fist slamming into builds as well as a stream of blue fire hitting some oil tanks causing them to explode in the process.

"Tucker call Danny and let him know Ember is…" Sam never got the chance to finish her sentence as a green energy beam hit Ember sending her flying into a building.

"Looks like I won't need to since he is already…" Tucker never got the chance to finish his sentence as e saw that the owner of the energy beam fired wasn't their friend Danny but his clone Dani Phantom. "What the heck? Danny cousin is back in town Sam, and she is fighting Ember." Tucker said as he watched the cat fight from Sam's window.

"Tucker call Danny when you are done. We will help Dani until he arrives." Sam ordered as she ran out her room with Tucker close behind.

With Ember and Dani

Ember quickly recovered from the blast that hit her. Seeing that it was green energy that it her Ember instantly thought it was Danny who fired at her causing her mind to go into overdrive.

'Why is the dipstick here? From what I saw he should be getting caught up in…" Ember never got the chance to finish her thought as she saw the same ghost girl from the bar a few hours back.

"Are you related to the dipstick protector of this town or something little girl? I will let you know right now I will show you no mercy!" Ember said as she sent several shock waves at Dani only for the ghost girl to dodge them.

"Even though he was acting like a 7-year-old child, that is my cousin! Now put an egg in your shoe and beat it!" Dani hissed as she fired a strong ecto ray at Ember send her flying.

"What the matter dipstick? Upset that your cousin is finally removing the shackles of bondage that this dump has put on him?" Ember taunted knowing that she would pissed off her opponent.

"My cousin is just upset due to so many wrongs done to him! Well when I kick your butt, I will help correct some of those wrongs to make him feel better!" Dani said only for Ember to summon a cyclone trap imprisoning Dani within it.

"You know what is funny dipstick? Even if what you say is true and the dipstick is just pissed off, after Penelope is done with him he won't want to be the hero of this town ever again!" Ember said with a Cheshire grin on her face.

"What are you talking about? My cousin would never submit to her!" Dani said causing Ember to wave her finger.

"What I saw from the dipstick after you left begs to differ. Even as we speak I am willing to bet that the… AHHH!" Ember never got the chance to finish her sentence as she was hit with Tucker's newest ghost weapon the Specter Deflector launcher.

True to its name the device was like the Fenton Bazooka only difference was inside of firing ghost portals it fired Specter Deflectors. Since the belt latched onto Ember not only was she weakened by the device, but in extreme pain as well. Dani watched as the field around her body disappeared due to Ember's loss of power. No sooner did this happen did Dani fly towards Ember with a glare on her face.

"Where is Penelope keeping my cousin at? Tell me now!" Dani hissed only for Ember grin to grow even more.

"Like I would tell you anything dipstick! Besides it is already too late to save your cousin anyways!" Ember said in pain only for Sam to punch her in the face.

"She asked you a question! Now kindly answer it or else I will slug you again!" Sam hissed with fury only for Ember to spit in Sam's face. "Like I told the other dipstick; like I would tell you that besides you won't be able to save him anyways!" Ember said in pain just before she hit a cord on her guitar causing all the technology in a 4 mile radius to go haywire including the Specter Deflector attached to her.

"Ciao losers!" Ember said just before she disappeared into a whirlwind of flames.

"That explains why I couldn't get in contact with Danny, he must have been kidnapped by his enemies!" Tucker said only for Dani to shake her head.

"Last I saw him he was at this run down bar in the ghost zone drinking. He was extremely pissed off with everything in his life. He was so upset and under the influence that he said he was going to let Amity stew in it's own muck!" Dani said causing Sam to gasp in shock.

'That would explain why Danny wanted to be alone, but wait a minute what does that last part mean?' Tucker thought to himself just before he spoke.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tucker asked not quite getting what Dani was getting at.

"When a ghost attacks Amity what does my cousin normally do?" Dani asked knowing Tucker knew the answer to this.

"He fights the ghost, and protects our town." Tucker answered without second thought.

"Well minus the part where Danny comes to the rescue and you got your answer." Dani explained causing Tucker to gasp.

"Dani bring Danny back to Amity so we can talk some sense into him! I can't believe he would even think about abandoning everyone when the town needs him!" Sam said pissed off.

"I am with Sam on this one. There isn't anything I can think of that would be a good enough reason for Danny to abandon the town he lives in." Tucker said adding his two cents.

"I would tell you some of the reasons why he would want to, but I think it would be best if he told you himself when you see him next." Dani said as she disappeared into a poof of green smoke surprising both Tucker and Sam.

"I didn't know she could even do that. I just hope she can save Danny before it is too late." Tucker said with concern as both he and Sam went back into Sam's mansion.

The bar in the ghost zone

"Wily give me one of your Green fairies. After the day I had I know I am going to need it." Desiree said upset causing Wily to give her a knowing look.

"Let me guess your powers were used against you once again to make you do something you didn't want to do?" Wily asked getting a nod from the wishing ghost.

"From kids wishing for me to beat myself up like their Saturday morning cartoon characters do, to lecherous teenagers and lecherous old men using me and discarding me then wishing I could never harm them." Desiree said just before slamming her first into the wall.

"On another note I heard you scream earlier 'No I must obey!' earlier what was that about?" Wily asked curious earning a frown from Desiree.

"I was going to save Danny from being Penelope's conquest, but Ember wished I could in no way interfere." Desiree explained causing Wily to sigh.

"I feel bad for the young halfa myself. From my talks with him he wants to quit being the hero of his home town due to many frustrations, and by now he is most likely floating in the ghost zone somewhere since Penelope got what she wanted and threw him out." Wily said remember the tales from some of Penelope's last conquests. "But I have to ask why do you even care about him? He is your enemy and ruins all of your attempts to grants your double-edged wishes." Wily asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I would never wish that fate on anyone not even my worse enemy. While I am condemned to my fate due to my abilities, if I can prevent it from happening to someone else I won't think twice about not doing so." Desiree answered causing Wily to once again raise an eyebrow just before giving her the green fairy she asked for.

No sooner did Desiree say this did a green poof of smoke appear revealing Dani.

"Well if it isn't the little half ghost cousin of my favorite customer. I am sorry but you are too young to be drinking, but I will help you with anything else if I can." Wily said just before Dani glared at him.

"Do you know which way my cousin went? From what I got from Ember he is with Penelope. Where is she so I can kick her butt for messing with my cousin!" Dani said upset.

"She most likely went back to her realm like she does with all her other conquests. But that was almost three hours ago. Desiree here could help you if Ember didn't use her wishing powers against her that is." Wily explained in a dry tone.

"Well if she can help then I wish that Ember's last wish was undone!" Dani said quickly causing Desiree to smile.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said as her powers went to work.

Within seconds Desiree's body began to glow just before she disappeared leaving Wily and Dani alone.

"Where did she go? How is she suppose to help me if she is gone? Lastly what exactly is a conquest?" Dani asked causing Wily to frown.

Ignoring her first two questions Wily decided to answer her last one.

"For Penelope it would mean she would have her way with Danny sexually, than when she's done with him toss him aside like a piece of trash." Wily explained causing Dani anger to grow.

"You knew this, and you did nothing to try to stop him?" Dani hissed only for Wily to defend himself once again.

"I tried talking him out of it several times. I told him to wait until he was sober to make a choice, but he was so upset at the time he wasn't listening to me." Wily explained trying to avoid the young halfa's wrath. "I guess this will just be once of those lessons he has to learn the hard way." Wily replied in that elder person tone.

'No that can't happen, if it does it will completely ruin the plan I have to help him get over his stress with the right person.' Dani thought to herself before she spoke again.

"Where does that woman live? I feel the need to rearrange her ugly anatomy as well as save my cousin." Dani asked causing Wily to frown.

"The only person who knew in this bar was Desiree and she is gone so you are on your own." Wily answer just before Dani flew out of the bar in the hopes of finding her cousin.

Penelope's realm 10 minutes later

Danny awakes to find himself not only fully dressed but in the arms of Penelope Spectra. Getting a look at what she is wearing once again causes is nether regions to rise even though he feels a soreness down there.

Penelope attire consisted of a black and leather Dominatrix top that threatened to make her cleavage spill out, a matching black thong that was still moved to the side exposing her pussy, a pair of high hell black stiletto boots that went cover almost her entire legs, and matching black gloves. (AN: The avatar used if you need help picturing what she is wearing.)

"Of all the conquests I had child you have the most life within them. It is a shame I must throw you out like yesterday's trash." Penelope said unaware of the pun she made while she walked to her door.

Danny hearing something like this normally would have gotten pissed off due to him hating being used, but due to the green fairies still in his system he was still in a cheery mood.

"I have a better idea, how about you forget about that, we go back to bed, and I give that beautiful body of yours another workout?" Danny suggested remembering how great it felt to do her.

"Not going to happen child. I used you satisfy my sexual needs, and now that you did that purpose you are out like yesterday's garbage." Penelope said as she was a few feet away from her front door.

"Come on Penelope I know you want more. Hearing all your moans and screams while we did our act, the way you screamed my name when you had an orgasm, as well as you mentioning to me I was one of the few who managed to do that. I know that has to count for something." Danny said still cheery surprising the misery loving ghost.

"How would a greenhorn to sex such as yourself know something like that?" Penelope asked while stopping her advance for a second.

"I may have recently been a virgin, but I did watch porn before. You were making most of the sounds the people in the porn moves made, and that orgasm you had was something I seen in the movies as well. Not to mention all the biting you did actually felt great as well. Don't know why it did but it did." Danny explained cheerfully hoping his words were getting through.

"You are right it did count for something. I made sure you were fully dressed and cleaned of my wonderful scent before I kicked you out. Normally I kick out my conquests right after I fuck them without that luxury. Plus none of those people were my mortal enemies either so you should really consider yourself lucky I didn't just use you then kill you afterwards." Penelope explained. "But in all seriousness as I mentioned before I used you to satisfy my needs, and you won't be getting anymore of this ever again!" Penelope said just before she opened her front door, threw him out of her realm, and slammed the door behind her.

As soon as Penelope did this however, she began to have second thoughts about her actions.

'Maybe I should have let him think I was given in to his advances. Unlike with a lot of my other conquests I didn't have to fake anything surprisingly, and if I did keep screwing him I could not only have my needs taken care off, but… No Penelope don't even think that! Besides you got all you needed anyways, and I will be sending out the DVD soon.' Penelope thought to herself with a wicked smile on her face.

Just outside of Penelope's realm Desiree watched, waited, and hoped that the worst wouldn't have happen. Sadly her hopes were dashed when she watched Penelope throw Danny out just like all the others she did before.

'Danny you were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now because of this you are now forever a mark on Penelope's conquest belt.' Desiree thought to herself as she flew towards Danny causing him to channel energy into his hands when he saw her approach him.

"Child I didn't come here to fight you, I came here to try and save you from Penelope. Sadly I was too late to do so." Desiree said causing Danny to raise an eyebrow.

"Save me from Penelope? That is rich Desiree. Why would you want to save me from someone who shares the same enemy?" Danny asked finding some amusement in her words.

"My reason for wanting to help you is simple. I know what it feels like to be used, and tossed aside like yesterday's garbage. It has happened to me more times then I care to remember while I was alive, and after I died. While you are my hated enemy I would never wish that fate even on you." Desiree explained causing Danny eyebrow to raise some more. "Worse to wear you lost your innocence to devil woman of the ghost zone. Your first time should have been with something special. At least that is what I always believed not something that is tainted like that misery vampire." Desiree went on just before she teleported herself and Danny away from the area they were in.

No sooner did Desiree do this did Penelope come out of her realm in the hopes that Danny would still be there but to no avail. This surprisingly struck a nerve with her.

"Darn it, I wish I had thought of this idea before I tossed him out! If I did I would have him here tending to my sexual needs as my human vibrator." Penelope thought sourly while holding a DVD in her hand. "I did make a video of Danny and me doing this so I guess it is time for me to send it to her." Penelope said to herself as she changed into her 3rd form and flew at top speed toward a doorway to the human realm.

Stage out

So ends part two of sleeping with the devil. For those who thought Danny was going to be saved sorry but that wasn't happening. It is needed for future development in the story. Also for those thinking he is going to go back to the way he was more news Danny won't be going back to the hero gig either. Lastly I am not sure who I am going to pair him off with yet since I am literally making this story up as I go with a few knowns in mind. R and R people.


	3. Freedom and Rage

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 3 of sleeping with the devil.

Review addressing

Darklord98- Indeed he is now sleeping with the Devil :P

DannyPhantom619- Most 15 year olds I know have seen porn before, so applying that logic it isn't a stretch for Danny not to have watched any.

Invader Johnny- It could happen it may not It all depends on how it goes

acosta perez jose ramiro- Would add lemons but the rules are No MA stories and with the police (People who police the site) I am not running the risk of losing my work.

Kyuubi-Titan- Indeed here Danny is allowed to drink, but his cousin is still too young

ARega1s- She might she might not it all depends on where the story goes. As for the pairing it is still undecided for now.

Jim89- Indeed as I have seen moments of this in the actual show but there since it couldn't have been explored too much due to it being a kids show. Also yeah I did see Danny as kind of a doormat there as well. For this one I keep any bashing minimal.

Minalord- It seems Desiree in this one is the audience favorite and yes Danny is reaching his boiling point.

Titinking666- Thanks for the review hope you enjoy the chapter

Blackwood108- Indeed as most wouldn't expect that to happen.

Mr. Stark- That would be funny but as funny as that is I doubt I will use it.

He23T- I am glad you liked it.

Now onward to part 3 of sleeping with the devil.

Desiree realm

"Desiree why did you bring me here for?" Danny asked still in his cheerfully sloshed tone. "Let me guess you brought me here because you want me like Penelope did?" Danny continued causing Desiree to roll her eyes.

'Remember he isn't sober he is still under the influence of alcohol, and with him being half ghost his body didn't fully metabolize it out of his system.' Desiree thought before getting an idea.

"I will tell you if you wish that you were sober Danny. I want you to remember everything I tell you." Desiree said while using her sex appeal in the hope of enticing the slosh Danny.

'God I can't believe I am actually doing this, but it is better he hears this while sober instead of drunk.' Desiree thought to herself before realizing the gamble she took. 'Oh god what if he makes a wish so he can have his way with me like all the others have done? He isn't in his right mind now, and if he was so smashed that he would want Penelope I am in…'

"I wish that I was 100% sober without a hang over." Danny said cutting off Desiree's chain of thought.

Within seconds Desiree's magic activated and within seconds Danny was sober, and 100 percent back in his mind. Desiree breathed easy seeing as Danny actually did what she wanted now she could only hope that Danny didn't do what she feared.

"Desiree you don't have to do anything you don't want to with me. I am not going to hold you to your end of the deal." Danny said remembering the way she was enticing him earlier.

Desiree seeing Danny was back to his 100% sober self breathed a little easier seeing as he had all his inhibitors and rational thinking switches on.

"Since you are 100% sober I am going to let you know this. Penelope used you, and made you just another notch on her belt of conquests. That is a normal thing she does so she can stay young as well as satisfy her sexual needs." Desiree explained causing the halfa to frown somewhat.

"But why help me of all people? Last I remembered we are enemies. If anything wouldn't have been better for you to make sure I was with Spectra so I would be out of your way?" Danny asked causing Desiree to glare at him.

"I don't care if you are my worst enemy no one deserves to get used like that and tossed aside. Especially for someone's sick joke!" Desiree hissed surprising Danny completely.

"Sick joke what are you talking about?" Danny asked wanting more information.

"What happened to you today Danny was planned. While you were drinking and ranting about how bad your life was Penelope decided to get you to the point where she could make a drunk conquest of you. I wanted to stop them, however when I made my move Ember wished I couldn't interfere. If it wasn't for your cousin coming back sometime later you might have been up for round two with her." Desiree explained in a down tone.

'Why does she feel like this in the first place? It must have something to do with her past.' Danny thought before speaking.

"If you don't mind me asking what would make you even want to save me from being Penelope's conquest in the first place?" Danny asked causing a look of shame to appear on Desiree's face. Danny saw this look, and got a stronger clue. Going on his thoughts Danny spoke up.

"Someone you cared about in the past had this happen to them didn't it?" Danny asked causing Desiree to shake her head.

"Did you know that I had another nickname in the ghost zone that I am not proud of? While I am known as the most vindictive ghost in the ghost zone, I also got the name 'Universe's Bitch.' I got that name because what happened to you today happens to me on a daily basis." Desiree said causing Danny to gasp in shock.

"Almost every day no matter where I go I never get any escape from this and other torments. Every day I go to grant wishes at Amity's wish well, and I almost always run into a kid or two. Most of the time they wish for me to beat myself up like they see in the cartoons. However, the teenagers, and adults most of the time wish they can have their way with me." Desiree continued while glowing a violent fuchsia.

"Every day for the past 10,000 years some lecherous teen, or pervert would wish for me be either motionless, submissive, or just for me to give them the time of their life then wish that I could never hurt them after discarding me! Worse to wear it isn't just in your world either! Even in the ghost zone I still get creeps who use my powers against me in that way. Johnny 13, and Walker are two of the biggest offenders!" Desiree hissed as she punched a wall hard while her aura became even more violent.

"You wonder why I am the most vindictive ghost in the ghost zone? Well there is your answer! Having this shit happen to me for 10,000 years just about everyday in more than enough to do that to a ghost!" Desiree screamed causing Danny to look at her differently.

'Wow compared to her existance mine is paradise. To think she has to endure this everyday no matter where she is. It isn't right at all.' Danny thought to himself looking at the Desiree who was still trembling with rage. 'It also explains why she would stand against those who would do such a thing.' Danny thought to himself before looking at the upset wishing ghost.

Desiree even though she is pissed off watched as Danny walked towards her in a slow manner. Her mind was running a mile a minute.

'What if he is no different that the others? What if he uses me and discards me like the others did? I knew bringing him here was a mistake cursed my…' Desiree never got the chance to finish her sentence as Danny wrapped his arms around her and pull her into a hug. 'He is hugging me, when he knows how I feel about men touching me without my permission!' Desiree thought as her aura flared even more violent than before.

"I know you don't like men touching you Desiree, and I am sorry about not respecting you wishes. However, I am so sorry for what has happened to you. No one should have to go through the pain you have." Danny said trying his best to comfort the upset wishing ghost.

Now it was Desiree's turn to be shocked. She had been used and abused for over 10,000 years, and within that time no one cared how she felt. Now for the first time someone is finally giving her comfort, and it is her worst enemy. It was so ironic that Desiree could actually taste the irony in it. Desiree not able to hold it in anymore turned on her waterworks and within seconds started crying her eyes out not caring that her worse enemy was there. Danny remembering dealing with something like this advert less severe did what he did last time.

"It is ok to cry Desiree, let it all out. You held it in for far too long." Danny said as Desiree continued to cry her eyes out.

Danny continued to comfort Desiree for about 30 minutes until the crying finally stopped. Danny at this point left her go only to see her fall to the ground. Realizing what happened a frown appeared on the young halfa's face.

'She cried herself to sleep.' Danny thought to himself. 'Ok she is vindictive, a real pain in the ass to deal with under normal circumstances, but overall more of a victim than a villain. I won't be going back to the hero gig, and she has suffered way more than anyone else I know so I have no problem doing this but first…'

"Desiree can you hear what I am saying?" Danny asked hoping it was the case. "If you can I have a wish. I wish that you were in your bed cleaned up, and that you could choose what wishes you grant." Danny said causing Desiree powers to react to Danny's wish.

Danny watched as Desiree teleported off the floor and a visible poof of smoke appearing in a room down the hall. Danny flew towards where he saw the smoke, and looked into the room it came from. Danny then saw Desiree in her large queen sized bed sleeping peacefully, and for the first time sober smiled.

'You have been the 'Universes Bitch' for 10,000 years, and that is 10,000 years too long. Hopefully with this you will have a more peaceful afterlife.' Danny thought to himself before finding himself feeling extremely sleepy. 'Why do I feel so tired all of a sudden? I really need to get home and to bed before…' Danny never got the chance to finish his thought as he fell asleep landing on one of Desiree's couch.

Amity Park the next morning

"Sam I know you are upset, but don't you think we should at least listen to his side of the story before coming down on him? Who knows maybe there is a logical explanation for what happened." Tucker said causing Sam to look at him funny.

"Danny lies to you, goes to a bar in the ghost zone and drink, and is talking about abandoning Amity and you want to give him the benefit of the doubt?" Sam asked not feeling as generous as Tucker.

"There could be many reasons Danny has that made him feel this way. While we are his best friends there are some things we do keep from each other." Tucker said causing Sam to raise an eyebrow.

"Name one thing that I keep from Danny that is important Tucker." Sam said confident.

"You keep hiding your feelings for him from him." Tucker said causing Sam to glare at him.

"Me keeping my feelings from him is a drop of water compared to Danny lying and ditching us to go to a bar in the ghost zone." Sam countered causing Tucker to sigh.

"You are right Sam on that, but at the same time you need to tell him how you feel. Plus after that when we get him to talk to us you won't jump down his throat without listening to everything first." Tucker said causing Sam once again to glare at him.

"Sam while you are our best friend, when we tell you something you don't want to hear you tend to ignore us and force your thoughts and way on us. So for the sake of finding out everything, and why Danny is doing this can you please hold your tongue until after you heard everything?" Tucker said earning a harder glare from Sam.

"So you are suggesting that we just let him quit and do nothing about it?" Sam asked in an outraged tone.

"No Sam, I never suggested that. However, it would be best if we listened to the what Danny has to say. I mean doesn't Danny do the same for us when we speak with him?" Tucker asked causing Sam to sigh.

"Ok I will listen to Danny, however what he is doing I can't think of any good reason for him to hide this from us and drink at that." Sam said just before she see the person they were talking about.

"Here comes Danny now. Let's give him the chance to bring it up to us. I will hint at it if he doesn't, and if he still doesn't then I will give him a hint so obvious he will know we know." Tucker explained hoping it wouldn't come to that. "Hey Danny how are you feeling today? Better I take it?" Tucker asked causing Danny to Nod.

"Actually better than I have felt in a long time. However, there is something I need to tell the both of you that is really important." Danny said in a really refreshed tone.

"What is it? Did you realize something that you overlooked for sometime now, and want to finally fix it?" Tucker asked.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Tucker, what I came to tell you was that after a bit of soul-searching yesterday I have decided that I am leaving the hero gig." Danny said not getting the reaction he expected. "Ok either you already knew I was going to say this, or you understand why I am doing what I am doing please let it be the later." Danny said only for Sam to speak up.

"Wrong answer Danny the correct answer is we already knew thanks to your cousin." Sam said in a sour tone. "But seriously how can you do something like that? Amity needs you, and you can't just turn your back on the town you live in." Sam said not approving of Danny's decision.

"I have to agree with Sam Danny. This is the town were we live, and (1) **you can just roll over and let the ghosts piss in our backyard?"** Tucker said causing Sam to raise an eyebrow at what she heard.

"Ok Tucker where did you get that one from and what does it mean?" Sam asked.

"It another way of saying give up, and let the enemy do as they please Sam. However, after what this town has done to me I couldn't care less anymore. Amity park can stew in it own muck for all I care." Danny said still being stubborn.

"You sure you aren't drunk, under some form of mind control, or had something done to you by Penelope Spectra?" Tucker asked causing Danny to frown.

"I am sober, mind control abilities from the currents ghosts we have I am immune to, and as for the last one no." Danny said lying about the last one.

"We know you were drinking last night Danny, and that also has to stop. It not only damages your body, but it can cause you to do stupid stuff that you would never do sober." Sam said causing Danny to frown.

"Actually for anyone with ghost DNA, you don't get the liver damage that pure humans would. In other words I could drink enough alcohol to kill a pure human from alcohol poisoning, and the only thing that would happen at best would be completely slosh." Danny explained causing Sam to still glare at him.

"Even so you will still do and say stupid things, like what you said about letting Amity stew in its own muck!" Sam said earning a glare from Danny.

"So because I am overstressed due to both my human and ghost life I should continue saving a bunch of ungrateful people who mostly don't deserve it? Sorry Sam, but I am done being Amity's Parks doormat!" Danny said causing Sam's look to harden.

"Danny it is your responsibility to keep this town safe from ghosts. Why can't you understand that? I mean if you quit who else will do it?" Sam said trying to reason once again with Danny.

"Last I checked I volunteered to help out Amity, and last I checked I am not wanted by some. Especially my parents who shoot at me every time they see me, as well as other ghosts hunters. Also if I go Valerie, as well as the other human ghost hunters who hunt ghosts will still do what they do, and unlike me they don't get shot at by their loved ones!" Danny said stressing the getting shot at part.

"I thought you were over that when you found out that they loved you, and did it because they didn't know the truth." Sam said remembering the conversation they had that day.

"I thought I was too, but guess what? I am not Sam. I mean how would you like it if your loved ones had guns blazing shooting at you when they saw you? Trust me it isn't a nice feeling." Danny said causing Sam to glare at Danny.

"Please tell me there is more to why you are going to do the selfish thing I could think off doing." Sam said letting her thoughts be heard.

"If it was just that I wouldn't feel the way I do because than I would be getting the respect I should be getting from most. However, that isn't the case. As Danny Fenton I am at the point where I just want beat the crap out of all those idiots who stuff me and just about everyone else who isn't popular into their lockers. You wouldn't know what it feels like to get shoved into a locker Sam, but me and Tucker do and it isn't fun! Then add injury to insult not only can't I do anything about it because it would be 'a misuse of my powers,'" Danny said pissed off to the point where his aura was almost showing.

"I know it is tough Danny, but you have to endure it. It is the only right thing to do. Either that or tell a teacher." Sam said causing Danny to laugh not his normal laugh, but an insane lunatic laugh that would have even creep out Dark Danny as well as scare Sam and Tucker.

"That was a good one Sam, Tell a teacher when we all know well that the teachers always give the cool kids a slap on the wrist at best and leave everyone who needs help to stew in their own muck. I even brought evidence one time to prove I was right, and you know what (2)**Mr. Potty-Mouth** did? He gave the bullies a free pass, and then I got stuffed into my locker right in front of said Teacher. Now to add injury to insult the moment I get out of my locker and to class, I get not only a late mark but detention when the asshole saw that I was stuffed into my locker!" Danny screamed extremely pissed off.

"Dude he has it out for you everyone knows that. Also for some strange reason he is the only teacher that doesn't like Paulina." Tucker said trying to calm Danny down.

Sam was about to add something to what Tucker said when the last person Danny wanted to see blasted Danny with a spray of liquid from his super soaker 5,000.

"Look at what we got here. If it isn't Fenturd all wet. Oh and by the way this isn't water if you catch my drift." Dash said striking a nerve with Danny.

Sam and Tucker saw the look on Danny's face, and upon seeing it for the first time they were actually scared of their best friend.

"Dash go away now, Danny isn't in the mood for your crap right now!" Tucker said trying to defuse the situation.

"He isn't? Well that is too bad because I am not going anywhere. However, let's see if I can cool him off some more." Dash said while firing his water gun once again at Danny to provoke him. "He can get mad all he wants, but he knows he can't win. He will always be the loser who get's messed with by guys like me." Dash said gloating in front of his friends.

"Seriously Dash leave him alone he is already pissed off because of you, and your loser friends. Now put an egg in your shoe and beat it!" Sam hissed causing Dash's grin to grow.

"Ah the Goth geek is protecting her loser boyfriend. I thought it was the man who was supposed to be protecting the woman. But you know what? I missed giving Fentonio he daily wailing so I will give him his right now." Dash said as he threw a punch at Danny that hit him in the face knocking him on his face into the a pile of dog shit.

Danny pulled himself out of the shit and wiped it off his face. Danny then turned his head, and gave Dash and his friends such an intimidating look that it almost causing most of them to piss their pants. Dash being the only one not phased by Danny's look went back at it again.

"Dash I suggest you go back under what rock you crawled out under because I swear if you…"

"You don't tell me what to do loser!" Dash said as he fired his super soaker at Danny once again before pushing him into the dog shit.

"Danny let's go now, the last thing you need is this idiot pissing you off even…" Sam never got the chance to finish her sentence as Dash and company all fired the super soakers at Sam completely drenching her in the liquid inside them. It was at this moment that the last bit of fuse in Danny's mind burned out. Dash unaware of this continued on with his tormenting.

"That should teach you to hold your tongue Goth geek. Plus you smell a lot better now as well since you are covered in that as…" Dash never got the chance to finish his sentence as Danny slugged Dash so hard that it not only knocked him out, but left a swollen bruise where Danny had hit him.

Dash's friends seeing what Danny did to their friend didn't take to kindly to what Danny did, and within seconds charged him with the intent to cause pain.

(3)**"Welcome to the world of Pay and Back!"** Danny said as he went to work on the bullies who were messing with him.

Even without his ghost powers with his dealing with many of his enemies the group of bullies were like wet toilet paper. Danny breezed through them like it was nothing until the bullies realized they were outmatched.

"Let's get out of here before we are all broken up! We won't forget this Fenton!" One of the jocks said carrying their injuried friends as away.

"WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs still feeling the adrenaline pumping.

However, before anyone could say anything Sam got and Tucker grabbed Danny's hands and pulled him away.

"Come on Danny you need to leave before you make an even bigger scene. But on a personal note nice one dude." Tucker said only for Sam to glare at him.

"Tucker Danny should have kept his cool and just ignored him. Now this is going to bite him in the butt later, and I know this. Danny we will talk about this later when you calmed down." Sam said earning a glare from Danny.

'And they wonder why I am driven to drink. I finally get some payback, and I am the one getting scolded for not being their doormat!' Danny thought to himself as he was dragged away from where they were.

Clockwork's workshop

"So it has begun. Danny has taken his first step down the pathway of destruction." Clockwork said as he saw two other beings appear in his viewing screen. "It also appears that these two beings will be the individual triggers on whether he goes down the path of darkness or conquers his inner darkness." Clockwork said to no one only to hear the voices of his employers.

"Why are you letting this go on? I thought we gave you orders to prevent this from happening yet we only see him going down the path we saw before!" One of the observant's said.

"He needs to leave this path and go back to his hero ways for the future to be safe. Him acting like a loose cannon won't do us any good!" Said another Observant.

"Everything is as it is suppose to be. When the time comes he will make the correct choice but for now it is too early. If I were to move now he would go down the path of destruction." Clockwork explained to the annoying Obserant's. "Now care Observe the Door?" Clockwork said just before the Obserant's left.

Stage out

1 A phase Sticky fingers used in DJ fight for New york

2 Mr. Potty-Mouth is a OC I made in my fanfic my queen B. He is the definition of a dirtbag in that story.

3 A Phase used in the Fairly Odd parents used by Both Timmy and Vicky.

R and R people.


	4. Punishment and scheming redheads

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole.

review response

Invader Johnny- maybe, or maybe it may be the other way around. As for the last part so you wished it so shall it be.

DannyPhantom619- thanks for the review.

Guest- the pairing isn't official decided yet but it could possibly happen.

Jim89- I can agree with you on that one big time. The only one who has something going for them would be dash since he does have some athletic ability since Valerie was kicked out in episode 10. As for the last part yeah the irony is so thick you can taste the it. Thanks for the review

acosta perez jose ramiro- Desiree isn't called the most vindictive ghost in the ghost zone for nothing so I think she may do that in this chapter.

megajet- It might happen it might not nothing is completely set in stone yet.

Crimson Reaper8- Indeed I feel the same about that one big time. Thanks for the review

Titinking666- Thanks for the review.

bluemaverl0- With the way Desiree acted on the show especially with the "No man may lay a hand on me unless I wish it!" line as well as the explanation of her past I don't find what I written too far-fetched to explain why she is so vindictive. As for Sam yeah I can agree with that as well seeing as from the show with the situations I mentioned she had to put up with the least. At best the only favoritism showed was during the episode she wanted the save the frogs, and with that she still got what she wanted. I never saw her getting stuffed into lockers the way Danny and Tucker did. But at the same time I am trying my best to keep her in her character as much as possible. Thanks for the review.

Minalord- Even though it is something that was never shown on the show (due to it being a kids show) If Danny did come across a rape victim or something similar to this I feel he would comfort them no matter what the situation. It is something that disappointed me in the actual show as well. I mean sure you want to keep a low profile, but at the same time that doesn't mean you had to be a doormat to do so. As for Sam seeing the video she will see it eventually.

Now with this done, Enjoy part four of sleeping with the devil.

Desiree's Realm 1 hour after the end of chapter 3

Desiree wakes up in her queen sized bed. Upon doing so Desiree began to wonder how she got to her bed until she the events of a few hours ago kicked in.

'That is right, I tried to save my worst enemy from the same fate I have to endure only to fail. Then I explained to him what happened, told him my reasons for helping him, then he actually comforted me and showed me the first gesture of kindness I ever received in 10,000 years.' Desiree thought to herself replaying everything in her head. 'Then I cried until I cried myself to sleep. But that doesn't explain why I am clean and was in my bed. He doesn't know my realm, and from his actions past and present he wouldn't do something like that to me. So if I am right he must have…' Desiree never got the chance to finish her thought as a loud pounding on her front door interrupted it.

'Oh great if that is who I think it is the same shit is going to happen again! Plus thanks to those idiots my realm has only one way out for me.' Desiree thought sourly as the knocking got louder.

"Desiree open up now! It is time you got your daily dose of vitamin D, and I don't mean the stuff in milk!" Johnny said feeling the ectoplasm going downstairs at the thought. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way Desiree, but either way I will get what I want from you!" Johnny continued with a smile on his face.

'If this is going to happen again I won't go out without a fight!' Desiree thought to herself as the pounding on her door grew louder.

"Get bent you asshole!" Desiree said with defiance which didn't at all please Johnny.

"You asked for it bitch! Shadow you know what to do!" Johnny said as his shadow sprang to life, and within seconds opened Desiree's front door from the inside. "Desiree come out come out wherever you are. I have a large sausage with your name on it!" Johnny said smiling only for Desiree still hidden to laugh.

"Whatever you say **(1) pencil dick! **I have seen 7 year old's more hung than you." Desiree said still very defiant.

"You can mock it all you want Desiree, but guess what? In the end I still win, and you are still the Universe's bitch! Now you know what to do Desiree get on your knees and start getting me off, and I don't want none of your lip service!" Johnny ordered missing the pun he made only for Desiree to hit him with her sledgehammer fist.

"I said it before and I will say it again. Get bent you asshole!" Desiree hissed while Johnny went flying.

Johnny wiping the ectoplasm from his lips smiled at the situation. He was going to get what he wanted, and Desiree's defiance was actually turning him on.

"A stubborn bitch until the end I see. But that makes it even more fun to break you. I wish that you would give up, and let me have my way with you." Johnny said causing all hope from Desiree's face to vanish.

'Great here we go again, why does this shit always happen to me?' Desiree thought to herself sadly waiting for her powers to activate.

However, after 10 seconds both Johnny and Desiree realized something was off. Desiree noticed her powers didn't activate, and began wondering why while Johnny noticed the same while getting more annoyed.

"Didn't you hear me bitch, I said I wish that you would give up, and let me have my way with you!" Johnny repeated only for the same conclusion to come as before.

'My powers aren't responding to his wish. While I am grateful they aren't working for him but the question is why? I never had a say in the matter before. Just yesterday Ember wished I couldn't… It must have happened when Danny made his wish.' Desiree finally realized. 'When I told him my story, and cried myself to sleep, he must have wished that I could choose which wishes I wanted to grant while wishing me in my bed and clean. If this is true I am going to have to thank him somehow but first time to open up several cans on him.' Desiree thought just as a very sinister smile appeared on her face.

Johnny at this point was also realizing the same thing, and at this moment knew he was in a universe of trouble. In terms of power Desiree had Johnny as well as many of Danny's other enemies outclassed and outmatched. The only thing that made it so Johnny and the others could beat her was her own powers being used against her. Now that this was gone Johnny knew he didn't stand a ghost of a chance.

'Oh no this isn't good. Someone must have made a wish so that she didn't have to grant every wish she hears. It would explain why she is still there and not making me feel good. I better get out of…' Johnny never got the chance to finish his thought as he found himself under Desiree's ghost proof claw.

"Oh shit this isn't good. Shadow attack now, and get me free!" Johnny said as his formless servant went to attack Desiree.

Desiree seeing this thing coming turned her other hand into a water hose, and sprayed down Johnny's shadow dissolving it into a black pile of goop.

"Oh no my shadow my power!" Johnny said in fear and worry. "Desiree when I said that I was going to give you a large sausage I wasn't…" Johnny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Desiree went to work on Johnny. Without her weakness in the way Johnny was no match for the vindictive wishing ghost.

By the time Desiree was done Johnny was beaten to within an inch of his afterlife. Desiree still pissed at Johnny teleported both him and herself away from her realm. Ten minutes later Desiree came back to her realm with a smile on her face.

"I owe my freedom to my worst enemy. First he comforts me when he really didn't have to which is so ironic you can taste the irony in it. Then he takes it a step further and set me free from my torment. I am going to have to thank him somehow." Desiree thought to herself with her first real smile in over 10,000 years. "Darn it, I should have added that Johnny couldn't fall asleep again until his punishment is over! No matter he won't hurting anyone else anytime soon." Desiree said with her dark smile growing.

A very remote place in the ghost zone

Johnny woke up and instantly found himself tied up in ectoranium chains. Due to ghosts not being able to touch the stuff they burned thought the skin they touched while a swarm of hungry ectoplasm eating bats tore into him eating him existing. Johnny screamed in pain as the bats ate at his ectoplasmic flesh. Johnny screamed in agony as he felt the carnivorous bats bit away at his ectoplasmic flesh while watching several tear into his face. When the bats finally had their fill and left there were several bite marks left all over him, his face was halfway eaten, and a huge gaping hole in his stomach exposing several of his internal organs including his halfway eaten intestines. Johnny now weaker than before from the beat down he got from Desiree could barely move, and barely had the energy to speak.

"Damn it! What… are these chains… attached to my… arms and legs?" Johnny asked in pain while gasping for air.

"Ectoranium chains you horrible scumbag!" A familiar voice to Johnny said.

Johnny struggled to turn his head in the direction of the voice he heard, but when he did he saw Desiree 4 feet from him.

"Desiree get your…. ass down here… and release me! Or so help me… I will kick your… ass when I… do get free!" Johnny screamed still in pain only for clone Desiree to spit in his face.

"I will do no such thing. I am only here to explain your punishment. You are bound to chains that will not only burn you but will keep you from using your ghost powers. As for these bats that were eating you, they will do so until your punishment is complete." Clone Desiree said causing Johnny to frown.

"But you beat me… to within an inch… of my afterlife, and… I am barely hanging on. I will die real soon... at this rate." Johnny screamed causing Desiree to smile.

"I am not heartless Johnny so as a bonus I made it so that after the end of each day you will be fully healed minus your arms and legs from the chains." Clone Desiree said smiling causing Johnny to glare at her.

"I swear when… I get out of here… you will get… yours Desiree! I swear I will… beat you down, and… make you my bitch… just like before!" Johnny said only to scream in pain as Clone Desiree hit Johnny in the groin extremely hard with her sledgehammer fist.

"You will do no such thing creep! You will be a good little bitch, and get eaten everyday until your punishment is over!" Clone Desiree said causing Johnny to gulp.

"How long do I… have to stay in… this thing Desiree? Please tell me… it isn't for all eternity." Johnny said scared for his afterlife.

"I am not without a heart Johnny." Desiree said with a very sadistic smile on her face "Your punishment in this torment will be equal to the time I had to suffer as the Universe's bitch." Desiree said causing Johnny to frown at this. "In case you don't know how long that was it was 3,652,500 days the equal of 10,000 years!" Clone Desiree said just before she vanished causing Johnny to shout.

"I will be out… of this sooner than…. that then I will…. make sure you…" Johnny never got the chance to finish his sentence as the ghost eating bats came back to once again chow down on Johnny's ectoplasmic energy causing him to let out a horrifying scream you would normally hear in a movie.

Clone Desiree watched from a distance, and within seconds watched one of the ghost bats bite off his penis before eating it whole causing clone Desiree grin to grow.

'Note to self make sure when I give walker his punishment it is even worse than Johnny's since he has been at this way longer.' Clone Desiree thought to herself before returning to her original.

Fenton works

Danny sat in his room with a pissed off look on his face. It was bad enough Sam once again scolded him for standing up for himself, but in the middle of that scolding his parents heard the conversation and decided to ground him for fighting. The more he thought about it the more it pissed him off.

'Danny you aren't suppose to attack someone like a savage, you are suppose to be peaceful, and try to work out your problems without violence' they say. That would work if these guys weren't the most asinine losers who get their rocks off of messing with me! Plus you are supposed to be my parents, and yet you still side with the bullies just like those corrupt teachers!' Danny said as his ghost sense went off.

"That is just great! First I get grounded for fighting back, and now an uninvited being is here." Danny said sourly just before the being took form.

Danny began draw his energy towards his arms causing them to glow bright green when a familiar voice causing him to stop.

"Child I didn't come here to fight you, I only came here to talk." Desiree said in a calm tone before revealing herself.

'Why is Desiree here in my room? Could it be that she is upset with me for spending the night in her realm without permission? If we were to fight it would be troublesome to deal with her.' Danny thought to himself before speaking.

"If it is about me falling asleep in your realm I am sorry about that. It is just after what happened I became sleepy myself, and couldn't make it back home." Danny explained causing Desiree to shake her head.

"I didn't come here to talk about that, I came here to ask you a question. Was it you who wished that I no longer have to grant wishes I didn't want to grant?" Desiree asked causing Danny to nod.

"Yes Desiree that was me. After hearing what you went through I couldn't let it go on anymore for two reasons. The first being how much I despise rape and rapists. **(2) To me a rapist is somewhere between a cockroach, and that white stuff that accumulates in your mouth when you are really thirsty.** As for my second reason no one deserves the fate you had to endure Desiree, and like you wouldn't wish someone being used and tossed aside on anyone, I wouldn't wish your fate on anyone. It was only the right thing to do to release you from your torment." Danny explained causing Desiree to hug him tightly.

Due to the height difference between the two however, when Desiree pulled Danny in for a hug she actually pulled Danny into her voluptuous bosom while doing so.

"Thank you Danny. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will never forget your act of kindness, and I will make sure to repay my debt to you." Desiree said in a happy tone while pressing Danny deeper into her chest while doing so.

'Wow she smells really nice, like that high-class perfume that is usually in those stores my mother took me to.' Danny thought to himself enjoying the hug as well as her perfume. However, like all good things in life the hug came to an end.

"I am glad you are happy, and you are finally enjoying your afterlife Desiree. So what do you plan on doing now that you are free of the negative part of your powers?" Danny asked causing Desiree smile to become a Cheshire grin.

"While I am no longer the Universe's bitch, I will still keep the title of the most vindictive ghost in the ghost zone. In other words I will be getting revenge against all those who have wronged me! Oh and trust me Danny when it comes hell will have no fury like Desiree's scorn! You can ask Johnny 13 he will tell you that when he is free from his punishment." Desiree said as she opened up a viewing portal to show Danny Johnny's punishment.

As Danny watched the scene play out before his eyes he was slightly disturbed by the scene that played out before him. However, at the same time due to the Johnny past actions he felt Desiree's actions were justified.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side ever again. With torments like that I would never want to be a victim of them." Danny said looking at Johnny screaming in agony.

"Even if you pissed me off badly I would never do something like that to you Danny. I owe you my freedom and that clears any past debts I owe you and puts me in your debt." Desiree explained. I would love to stay with you Danny, but I have to go for now. But don't worry you will see me again on better terms. Oh and by the way if need a place to get away from your problems you are more than welcome to stay at my realm if you want." Desiree said in a sultry voice just before she vanished into a poof of smoke.

'Wow an older woman likes me at least that is what I think.' Danny thought to himself actually smiling his visit from Desiree.

Manson Residence

"Sam while I know you wanted to let Danny know what he did was wrong, did you have to be so loud? Thanks to the two of you getting into a shouting match Danny got grounded by his mother. Now we are going to be without Danny after school for who knows how long." Tucker said causing Sam to sigh.

"For once I have to agree with you. I only wanted to let him know what he did was wrong not get him in any trouble with this parents. When I see him tomorrow in school I will apologize to him for that." Sam said in a down tone while Tucker went on.

"Plus if you were paying attention to the fight Danny went off when 'you' were hosed down in that nasty smelling liquid not himself. He could have snapped when he was punched in the face and shoved in that dog crap, but he didn't. He went off when you were hosed down. Doesn't that tell you something Sam?" Tucker asked causing Sam to finally put two and two together and sigh.

"That is right Sam while he was pissed off and over stressed he was also defending your honor when he did go off. I know you aren't into the knight in shining armor thing, but Danny did defend you there." Tucker added remembering the scene.

"While that is true, he is letting his stress lead him down the path of becoming Vlad, or worse Dark Danny. I would hate myself if I sat around and said nothing, while watching him go down that path because he is letting his stress get to him." Sam said in a concerned tone.

"Then swallow your pride, and admit your feelings for him Sam." Tucker said surprising Sam completely.

"How is me admitting my feelings to Danny going to help keep him from going down the path of destruction?" Sam asked not seeing how one related to the other.

"Danny believe it or not is also frustrated because every one of his girlfriends he had in the past broke up with him. While he doesn't know the reason everyone else does. No offense to you Sam but your jealously tends to fly off the handle when Danny get's attention from pretty girls other than his mother and sister. If you told him how you felt, and became his girlfriend then in the process you would be removing some of that stress he is feeling. Him having something to look forward to would make it a lot easier to deal with these things, and in return it could keep him as the hero of Amity instead of quitting." Tucker explained causing Sam to go into a thinking pose.

'I hate having to play cupid in this way, but desperate times calls for drastic measures. Plus if this doesn't help Danny forget about quitting at least it will help him with his stress and anger since it is obvious that the two of them like each other.' Tucker thought to himself just before he heard Sam's father call her.

"Sam you got some mail downstairs. I am bringing it up for you." Sam's father said as he came upstairs to Sam's room. "Here you go Sam, from the looks of the shape and size I say it is either a CD or DVD of some sort." Mr. Manson said causing Sam to wonder who would send this.

Mr. Manson left the room as Sam opened up her package seeing that it was in fact a DVD with the letters DP and PS on the label.

'Oh my god if that is what I think it is then this isn't good. But still why would Paulina send Sam a DVD of her and Danny together?' Tucker thought as Sam put the DVD into her DVD player then hitting the play button.

Unknown to both Tucker and Sam a certain redheaded misery loving ghost floated inside of the room watched and waited for Sam to open and play the DVD with a smile on her face.

'Soon I will get revenge for my last defeat, and if everything plays out right I will be able to get my claws back into Danny.' Penelope thought as she flew out of Sams window.

Stage out

So ends chapter 4 of sleeping with the devil. I would have made this one longer, but if I did I wouldn't have any material for the next chapter. While I normally don't give spoilers the next chapter will have a lot of Drama, Angst, and a surprise which I will leave unsaid.

(1) The insult Holly-Wood used to insult the person who made her real in the movie Cool world.

(2) The line Cyrus the Virus used to say what he thought of rapists in the movie Con Air.

R and R people.


	5. Everything falls apart

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole.

Darklord98- Actually I was actually looking at greek mythology when I writing Johnny's punishment. I just added the ectoranium chains in for extra torment. But yeah you could say it is similar since that game was based off Greek mythology.

Invader Johnny- Indeed and at the rate it is going it will get worse before it get's better. Thanks for the review.

Jim89- Desiree will be going for more vengeance since there are others she knows of that wronged her. As for Sam yeah I can agree with that as well since she compared to her friends she does have it a lot easier due to her gender and Danny's parents also gave me that vibe as well when it came down to school. I mean they never showed up unless Danny was in some kind of trouble never the other way around. Thanks for the lengthy review.

bluemarvel0- Indeed and at the rate it is going it is going to get worse before it get's better. Thanks for the review.

acosta perez jose ramiro- You hit the nail on the head with that one. I was reading that when I was writing that chapter so I decided to modify it and use it. It was either that or have Johnny suffer the same punishment. But if I did that it would make Desiree a hypocrite in a sense. Thanks for the review.

13- Penelope loves teen misery and even though this is really cruel I think it is very in character for her. As for you wait it is now over.

blackwood108- Good luck with that thanks for the review.

He23t- You are correct as there will be a lot more ordeals in this story before it is over. Thanks for the review.

ARega1s- I am glad you liked it. As for that other reference never saw the movie so didn't think of it. As for that last part as I said before it could happen or not. I am making this up as I do.

jh831- Well the wait is over thanks for the review.

titanking666- Penelope loves misery, and what better way to get it than to make it happen to your enemies who got in your way? Thanks for the review

Killjoy3000- Thanks for the review.

Zodiacdestroyer- When I lose my writers block for that one I will update it. Until then it is at a stand still. Thanks for the review.

Mr. Aanonymous- If any lemons come between these two at best they will be implied lemons for this site. Thanks for the review.

Now that's done enjoy part 5 of sleeping with the devil.

Manson residence 11 PM

"A dark candle lit room, with a queen size bed that has scarlet red sheets on it? While I dig the room itself, and would change the sheets to dark purple what is the…" Sam never got the chance to finish her sentence as she watched the bedroom door open.

Both Sam and Tucker were in shock when they saw Danny, and Penelope not only making out with each other like they were lovers, but watched as Danny's hands groped Penelope's large B cup bosom and ample backside.

'Darn it why does Danny get all the luck? Why couldn't that be me doing that to her? Oh the things I love to do to her.' Tucker perversely thought to himself feeling the blood traveling downstairs while Sam was voicing different thoughts.

"Please tell me what I am seeing isn't happening. Please tell me this is a horrible dream that is happening because I waited so long to tell Danny how I… Ouch what did you do that for Tucker?" Sam asked feeling the pain from Tucker's pinch.

"Since you could feel that you aren't dreaming. We are both seeing Danny go past first and second base with Spectra. At the rate they are going Danny might even score a home run." Tucker said putting his book bag over his crotch to hide the erection he was sporting. "But maybe I am wrong, and they won't go any further than… Oops spoke too soon." Tucker said as he watched Penelope's outfit change into a black dominatrix outfit just before she pushed Danny on her bed.

Tucker at this point could feel his pants getting extremely tight due to seeing Penelope in that outfit. The only thing that kept him from relieving himself then in there was the fact that Sam was right there and losing her marbles.

"Danny that girl you hang out with so much. I am going make you forget her." Penelope on the DVD said in a sultry voice.

"Please for the love of everything, please let Danny come to his senses before he does…

"Oh god you are so tight Penelope." The Danny on the video said cutting off Sam while causing her heart to shatter like a mirror hitting the ground.

At this point while keeping his book bag over his crotch Tucker area went to turn off the DVD for two reasons. The first being his young teenage body couldn't take too much more DVD porn stimuli, and the second to spare Sam the agony of watching Danny fuck Penelope. However, when Tucker went to do so Sam stopped him. This completely surprised Tucker to the core, as he knew this had to be hurting her more than anything yet she continued to watch.

"Sam it is obvious that this is breaking your heart so why are you still watching it?" Tucker asked concerned for her well-being.

Sam didn't say anything as if she was in a trance of pain. However, every time Tucker tried to turn off the video Sam moved to stop him. Eventually Tucker gave up trying, and sat down in the chair. For the next 2 hours Sam and Tucker watched Danny and Penelope go at it like a pair of rabbits during mating season. Tucker continued in his struggle to keep himself from creaming his pants with Sam in the room while she herself saw many of the images she hoped would happen for the future shatter like a person dropped from a build after getting hit with liquid nitrogen. When the two on the DVD were finally finished Danny in the heat of passion said the three words that Paulina would have wanted to hear from Danny Phantom.

"Penelope I love you so much now." Danny on the DVD said in an extremely cheerful tone before falling asleep on her bed.

Penelope hearing this felt her smile grow wider not because of what Danny said, but the effect she knew it would have on Sam due to lack of knowledge. Penelope than walked up to the camera sporting a fresh limp, and looked into the camera.

"I can't see your face, but I can guess what you are feeling. It hurts doesn't it? Watching the boy you hoped would be yours not only in the arms of another woman, but fucking my brains out, then telling me he loves me instead of you. Also if you think this is a fake you are wrong. Everything you saw in this DVD for the past 2 hours was real. I must say though he wasn't a disappointment for a first timer either." Penelope said in a tone that screamed 'lets rub salt on the wound'.

"Now after seeing this you are left with two choices. You can either forget about being with him knowing that he was with a better woman than you will ever be, but if you do choose that I will just claim him for myself later. Or you can get with him anyways when you finally admit your feelings to try to prevent this. However, if you do that know this, if you do get to the point that I got to him you will forever be feasting on my sloppy seconds. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Penelope said with a cruel laugh before the feed went to static.

For the next 5 minutes Sam stood there motionless looking at the static screen as if frozen in Clockwork's time out. After seeing Sam wasn't moving Tucker decided to break the ice in the hopes that Sam was too far gone.

"Sam I can't believe what I saw, but I have to ask are you okay?" Tucker asked concerned for Sam's emotional state.

**"(1)No I feel like my heart's been ripped out. But I know who I can take it out on!"** Sam hissed as punched a wall in her room so hard it left a nice dent in the wall.

'Oh no this isn't good. Sam is pissed, and I don't even think that burst of anger scratched the surface. I can't relate to how she is feeling, but from the look on her face if I were to guess she must have had her heart ripped out, then shattered into a million pieces. **(2)Darn it if I known this was going to happen I would have locked them in the Fenton RV with the ghost shield up and had them talk about their feelings much sooner.'** Tucker said to himself only to hear Sam begin to cry.

"Why Tucker? Why did he do this? Where did I go wrong?" Sam asked causing Tucker to frown.

'You kept beating around the bush with your feelings, while not only pushing Danny away but scaring away his girlfriends. Add alcohol and a very attractive woman giving a starved teen some play and you have this.' Tucker thought to himself while trying to help his hurting friend.

"This isn't your fault, Spectra did this to get at you." Tucker explained only for Sam's expression to get darker.

"It takes two to tangle Tucker, and even if Spectra wanted to get revenge against me, this wouldn't have happened if Danny wasn't at that bar! He should have talked to us his best friends about his problems, and listen to our advice! Oh when I see Danny I am going to give him a real piece of my mind!" Sam hissed extremely pissed off.

"Here is an idea how about we just suppress this as a bad memory, and act like it never happened?" Tucker asked weakly causing Sam to glare at him.

"Oh sure I will just ignore the fact that Spectra sent me a DVD of her having sex with the boy she knew I had feelings for, then laugh in my face saying that I will be getting her sloppy seconds if I get with him like it is a joke! I feel like I had my heart ripped out Tucker, and as I said before I know who I am going to take it out on!" Sam screamed in a pissed off tone.

'Oh great this isn't good no matter how it goes. Sam is going to go off on Danny, and with the current state he is in I doubt he will take it lightly. If it gets really bad… No Tucker that can't happen I won't let it happen on my watch!' Tucker thought to himself as Sam into her bathroom and closed the door just before she heard sobs and wailing on the other side. 'Tomorrow is going to be a very long day. But first I am going get me a copy of that data. Evil or not Spectra + her 3rd form + Dominatrix outfit getting it on = hot masturbation material. I will just image her doing all that stuff to me instead of Danny.' Tucker thought as he linked his PDA to the DVD player and began copying the data from it.

Inside Sam's bathroom 5 minutes later

After completely destroying her bathroom minus the two plants in the window the words Danny said to Penelope echoed in her mind several times fanning the flames that was her sorrow while facing her mirror. However, if she had her eyes open she would have noticed that her clothes were changing from black to plant green as well as green gloves appearing on her arm. She would have also noticed that her two sprout plants starting to grow at a slightly faster rate than normal. Unaware of these things using her energy Sam fell asleep causing the slow changing to her appearance to revert back to normal and the growth of her plants to stop.

Amity park highest point in amity two-hours earlier

Danny after having a stressful day, left the house once again to sit under a tall tree in Amity. However, this wasn't just a random sneaking out. Danny knew tonight there was going to be a full moon in the sky. Upon looking at the luminous sphere in the sky Danny smiled.

"A beautiful night, a full moon in the sky, and no one here to ruin it. I knew this would help relax me even if it is just for the moment." Danny said to no one unaware of the presence of another.

"While looking at the full moon is nice, I can think of things that are nicer." A voice said causing Danny to turn his head quickly.

"Spectra you got a lot of nerve showing your face to me after what you did! I am going to break you in half!" Danny hissed only for Penelope's cool demeanor to stay.

"I didn't come here to fight you as I see you are stressed enough as it is. I came here to take you up on your offer from the other day. Think about it what I am offering you Danny. You will be getting something that none of my other conquests ever had. A second time with me." Penelope said winking at Danny.

"How about buzz off and leave me alone!" Danny shouted firing a ghost ray at Penelope only for her to dodge and close the gap between them.

Penelope at this point changed into her third form while wrapping her arms around Danny from behind. She then proceeded to place her hand on Danny's crotch and rubbing her bosom against his back. Danny at this point could feel his resolve beginning to crumble even faster than his will to tolerate the bull he had to put up with. Seeing that Danny became less hostile Penelope proceeded in trying again.

"Come on Danny I know you want me. Think about it. It can be just like before except this time it won't be a one night stand. Ever hear of the term friends with benefits? Well even though we aren't friends it will be like that." Penelope said feeling his resolve weaken even more.

Danny wouldn't admit it, but he was enjoying the feeling of Penelope's breasts rub against his back along with the other added stimuli. His body however, was completely honest causing the blood to once again travel downstairs. Danny in one last attempt to hold his resolve tried to turn up the ice powers only for Penelope shifted from his back to his front and proceeded to kiss Danny while moving his hands to her ample bottom.

'This is wrong I know it is wrong she is going to use me again I have to…' Danny never got the chance to finish his thought when Penelope stopped the kiss, and once again bit Danny on his shoulder causing an extreme jolt of pleasure to flow through his body. This didn't go unnoticed by Penelope as she found a fetish Danny had, and she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"You like it when I bite you like that don't you Danny?" Penelope asked getting a nod from Danny.

"I will bite you all you want in the bedroom if you agree to this, and judging from what I am feeling down there I can tell you want this as well." Penelope said in a sultry tone.

'This is wrong no matter how good it feels, no matter how great it feels to be inside of her. No matter how good it is to hear her moan and scream my name when she has an orgasm, and especially when I release it into her. Damn it I am trying to resist and even my thoughts betray me!' Danny though to himself.

Penelope seeing Danny's lust build up within him went in for the kill. Penelope changed her outfit but not her form to the clothes she would wear in her first form. Penelope then reached up her skirt, and pulled down her scarlet red thong. After kicking it aside she proceeded to pull down the zipper of Danny's pants releasing his manhood from its confines. Penelope finally placed her entrance just above Danny's manhood with her seductive smile on her face.

"All you have to do is say yes Danny and it is all yours. So what do you say?" Penelope said knowing she had Danny right were she wanted him.

'All he has to do is say yes and he will be mine. Come on Danny give into the temptation.' Penelope thought to herself just before Danny gave Penelope his answer in the form of grabbing her hips and pulling her down until he bottomed out.

'Even though he didn't voice his answer, he let he actions speak for him. God the misery within him is so vast that he could make my first form stay young for 20 years at least.' Penelope thought to herself while not even trying to hold in her moans of pleasure.

Unknown to either of the parties their moans could be heard by anyone who was around them. In this case a few of the older A-list Jocks were within the area. Originally they were video taping the vandalism they were doing in an attempt to win a contest. However, that was until they happened to hear Penelope's moans and screams.

"Hey dude did you hear that? Someone around here is getting lucky. Let's find out who it is and video tape it." Said one of the Jocks.

"I have a better idea if it is two girls we each take one. If it is a girl and a dude with the babe being a hottie and the male being a wimp we beat him up and take turns doing her." The second Jock said causing a third one to smack him.

"Dude how about instead we just record it, and make money from it instead if the chick is hot? This way we make money, and we aren't rapists!" The third guy said causing all of them to nod.

It took less than 2 minutes for them to reach 3 feet of the source, and upon seeing what was going on the Jocks were floored.

"Holy shit is that Fenton fucking our old school counselor Penelope Spectra?" One of the Jocks said causing another to nod. "Man I don't remember her ever being that hot before." The Jock said in a hushed tone.

"I guess he got tired of waiting for that Goth geek who would always disapprove only for her not to make a move." The second Jock said causing the leader to get the camera.

"We are going to record this act, and since this camera has night vision the dark won't be an issue." The third Jock said causing the others to smile.

"So what are we going to do with the data when we have it? Showing this to the school will only increase his cool standing since he is not only having sex but doing it with an older hottie at that." The second Jock said causing the third to smile.

"But at the same time if we say he or one of his loser friends broadcasting it, the damage it will do will outweigh the coolness of it. It will teach him not to mess with us and get away with it!" The first Jock said causing the others to smile.

"Sorry loser putting all hate aside you are doing something that mostly every male I know wants to do. Fuck an older hottie. But you must pay for destroying the order." The Jock said as he continued recording the action.

Amity's park highest point present time

Penelope let out one last scream as she felt Danny empty himself inside of her once again leaving a satisfied smile on her face.

'God that felt great. Nothing like a 2 hour session to make a woman feel satisfied.' Penelope thought as she looked down at Danny with a smile on her face.

Penelope than reached for her scarlet red thong but instead of putting it back on she placed it in Danny's hand.

"Keep them as a memento to remember me by. Not that you will be able to forget me because we are going to be doing this in a regular basis." Penelope said winking at Danny before going intangible and going into the hill before come out at a distance and flying away.

Danny feeling sticky from the act he did used his intangibility power to make all the fluid fall from him. After his ghostly cleaning Danny took a look at the watch on his hand and gasped at the time.

"Well Penelope did say we were going at it for two hours, but man I am tired." Danny said as walked down the hill unaware of the Jocks who were still there. Lucky for Danny his audience didn't see him use his ghost powers to leave the spot he was in.

"Man that was hot! I still think we should try to get him to join us. Maybe he might hook us up with older hotties." Said the first Jock.

"No just because this would make him a cool kid doesn't mean we are letting him in. Besides we have to get back at him for our younger comrades, and using this even though it will up his cool rating will get him in big trouble as well. So you know what to do." Said the second Jock wanting revenge as much as Dash.

Casper high 8 AM

Danny yawn due to still feeling drained from the night before. As he walked to his locker he saw his friends Sam and Tucker waiting for him. However, the looks on their faces were anything but normal. Sam had a familiar expression on her face that said she was close to going off, and Tucker had a look of dread on his face.

'Danny looks like he is in a good mood. Relatively tired but a good mood. Please for the love of god let us whether through this.' Tucker thought as Sam walked up to Danny with her pissed off look on his face. Danny was about to say good morning to Sam when out of anger Sam slapped Danny with a good deal of energy leaving a red hand print on his face.

"Sam what the hell did you do that for?" Danny asked feeling wide awake due to the stinging sensation on his face.

"Danny you pig, I can't believe you would do this to me! Of all the things you have done you have crossed a line for the second time!" Sam said pissed off.

Danny at this point felt a fuse being lit in his mind, but for the sake of finding out if that fuse would be doused or not Danny decided to go fishing for knowledge.

"Ok what exactly did I do to cross a line Sam? Last I checked I was on punishment due to mom overhearing the conversation you and me were having!" Danny asked causing Sam's anger to grow.

"You know what you…"

"No I don't know what I did that pissed you off, So how about saying "Danny you did (insert what I did wrong here) instead of acting like I can read your mind!" Danny said cutting off Sam.

"Ok since you want to play clueless I will say it. Does the line 'That girl you hang out with so much I am going to make you forget her' ring any bells?" Sam hissed causing everyone in the hallway to hear this while shocking Danny that she knew about this. "That right there is proof you knew how I felt about you, yet you still choose to sleep with that slut!" Sam screamed in anger.

'It is hazy but that was the line Penelope used when we fucked for the first time. Oh crud Sam knows I slept with Penelope. But how? I never said anything to her.' Danny asked himself only for Sam to give him his answer.

"Don't deny it Danny, your friend sent me a very graphic DVD that showed everything you did!" Sam hissed in anger causing Danny anger to grow not with Sam but with Penelope.

'So that was why she got she hit on me that night, and threw me out that night. She was making a DVD to give to Sam to piss her off! Plus Desiree said that it was for a sick joke as well. It doesn't get any sicker than what she just did. Well when I see her next she is getting her ass kicked!' Danny though in a livid tone only for Paulina to put her two cents in.

"Hey Goth Geek, even if that is true why are you mad at Danny? Last I checked you weren't his girlfriend which means he can sleep with anyone he chooses to." Paulina said already seeing through the coded message.

"Mind you own business Paulina this is about me and Danny!" Sam hissed causing Paulina to laugh.

"If it is none of my business then why are you broadcasting it to the entire student body then? Besides you aren't his girlfriend, and last I checked he isn't dating anyone so he is free to be with whomever he wants." Paulina countered without beating an eyelash.

"Really Paulina so you are promoting statutory rape now? Cause last I checked Danny is 15 aka a minor and she is a grown woman!" Sam countered only for the warning bell to go off.

"Attention students everyone is to report to the auditorium for the movie Batman returns. The movie will be starting in less than 5 minutes, and your presence is mandatory so if you aren't present for the movie but present any other class expect a month's detention that is all." Principal Ishiyama said as the masses walked toward the auditorium.

"You heard the Principal students now get to the auditorium before you are late and get detention." Mr. Potty-Mouth said in a smug tone causing the students to follow pace until he got to saw Danny and Paulina walking that way.

"Just where do you think you two are going?" Mr. Potty-Mouth said causing Danny to glare at him.

"To the auditorium so we won't be late. Do you think anyone wants a month's worth of detention?" Danny asked getting a nod of agreement from Paulina.

"You two will have to wait until everyone else has gone in first. Then you will go in. Otherwise I will personally funk both of you!" Mr. Potty-Mouth replied with a smug look on his face.

"Why do we have to be the last ones to go in? Are you trying to get us Detention?" Paulina asked causing Danny frown.

"I know you don't like talking to me Paulina, but it is obvious that is what he is trying to do. He hates you because you make him look like a fool in Spanish class. As for me he just hates me because he thinks I am a waste of space. So he does everything in his power to try and sabotage us." Danny explained causing Mr. Potty-Mouth to clap.

"If only you did as well in your school work as you did at figuring that out then you would be a straight A student like your sister." Mr. Potty-Mouth said admitting to the truth.

No sooner did Mr. Potty-Mouth say did Danny's ghost sense went off. This didn't go unnoticed by Paulina who at the moment was wondering 'Why can I see his breath it is like 80 degrees in here.'

About 5 seconds later a familiar ghost appeared causing everyone who saw her to run in panic. 'That loser Fenton has the same thing I had sometime ago. But how? Fenton was never one of the sick patients admitted that day only his loser Goth friend was.' Paulina got to thinking as everyone ran other than Sam, Tucker, Valerie.

"Sam you know what needs to be done here?" Tucker said causing Sam to nod.

"Yeah I know what needs to be done. Thanks to her powers even the Box ghost is more of a threat." Sam said before turning to Desiree. "Hey Desiree, I wish that you were banished to the ghost zone for the rest of eternity!" Sam said confident that this would happen only to get the surprise of her life.

"Let me think about that. How about no?!" Desiree said causing Sam, Tucker, and Valerie to gasp in shock.

"But how it is possible? Desiree has to obey every wish she hears, so how can she say no?" Valerie asked flabbergasted.

Desiree not wanting any interfere then created a barrier to block off Sam, Tucker, and Valerie off from Danny, Paulina, and Mr. Potty-Mouth. Paulina at this point was scared for her life, while Danny and Mr. Potty-Mouth was surprisingly calm. This was until Desiree changed her hand into her escape proof claw, and used it on Mr. Potty-Mouth. Desiree was about to attack Mr. Potty-Mouth when her body once again betrayed her. This didn't go unnoticed by Danny who voiced his thoughts.

"You made a wish that she couldn't harm you didn't you?" Danny asked causing Mr. Potty-Mouth to smile.

"I am surprised you would guess that, but yeah I did. So no matter what happens she can't harm one hair on my head." Mr. Potty-Mouth explained while leering at Desiree in a perverse way.

"I have another question and I wish to know the truth. Why is it that Desiree came straight after you yet she isn't attacking anyone else here? Do you have any idea?" Danny asked causing Desiree to smile.

"So you have wished it so shall it be!" Desiree said shocking everyone that she refused to comply with Sam's wish but willingly granted Danny's wish.

Valerie finally putting two and two together spoke her answer.

"She can choose the wishes she wants to grant now! That is why she didn't grant Sam's wish, but instantly granted Danny's! Valerie said getting a positive response.

"Correct child, and you disgusting pig answer Danny's question why am I attacking only you, and not anyone else?" Desiree hissed causing Mr. Potty-Mouth to grunt and struggle.

"**(3)No I must obey!** The reason why I believe she is attacking me is because sometime ago when I first met her and learned of her powers, I wished that she would be trapped in a motionless human body while I had my way with her! Then I wished that if we ever met again she couldn't harm me!" Mr. Potty-Mouth said causing everyone who heard what he said to look at him in disgust.

"So what? Last I checked there are no laws against doing this sort of thing to ghosts. So even with me admitting it, there is nothing our law system will do to me! You can't touch me without breaking the law so even if you want to beat me up you can't without consequences!" Mr. Potty-Mouth said knowing he was striking several nerves with Danny.

"You know Mr. Potty-Mouth, you aren't as untouchable as you think you are. You know I could always wish that your protection wish is null and void." Danny said in a vindictive tone causing everyone there to gasp at what they were hearing while making Desiree smile at the thought.

"Danny no don't do it! It isn't the right thing to do! Even if he is a dirt bag rapist that doesn't justify doing that!" Tucker said taking over Sam's place for being the voice of reason.

"Yeah Danny Tucker is right! Please don't do it! Let the law deal with him!" Valerie added causing Danny to laugh.

"Didn't you hear this dirt bag? There are no laws that state you can't rape a ghost! If you manage to get this put on trial, and even if he admitted it they would throw out the case because Desiree is a ghost! He would get away free of charge! Where is the justice for the victim there?" Danny asked only for the front door to open revealing Jack and Maddie with guns blazing all aimed at Desiree.

"Get your hand off that school teacher, you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post human consciousness!" Maddie hissed just before she and Jack fired their ghost weapons at Desiree.

Desiree seeing this coming made herself and Mr. Potty-Mouth intangible so the blasts would go right through her.

"Help me please, your son is about to wish away the only thing keeping this ghost from attacking me because he doesn't like me!" Mr. Potty-Mouth said causing Danny to speak up.

"This piece of scum admitted to…"

"It doesn't matter what he admitted to! Nothing he could have done can measure up to having his human life taken." Jack said stressing the word human while not backing down.

"Besides even if he did do something let the law deal with him!" Maddie said causing Danny to repeat himself.

"That would be good if the law punishes humans for harming ghosts!" Danny said trying to get his parents to see his point.

"What he did wrong was to that ghost?" Jack asked causing Danny to nod.

"Why else do you think she attacked him while not harming a hair on anyone else?" Danny explained causing Maddie to wave it off.

"Well then if he admitted to doing something to a ghost then I say his actions were justified. Ghosts are evil spirits who deserve to be eternally damned due to their sins when they were human. If he was brave enough to add to any ghost's torment then we should be throwing him a parade not trying to punish him!" Maddie explained causing everyone there to gasp.

"By the way young man when this is over and you come home today you are in so much trouble for even attempting to aid a ghost in harming an innocent human! But first time to waste this piece of ghost scum!" Jack and Maddie hissed only for Danny to block their path.

"You want to shoot her fine. But you have to shoot me first!" Danny said causing everyone to gasp in shock at his actions.

'I know that ghost was victimized but why would Danny risk his life for her afterlife?' Both Valerie and Paulina thought at the same time.

'Why is Danny protecting her when she can just leave?' Sam asked herself not liking what she was seeing.

"Daniel R Fenton you will get out of the line of fire now. You are interfering with our ghost hunting!" Jack ordered causing Danny's glare to harden.

"Since no one wants to stand up for the victim here then I guess I will! So if you want to attack her go ahead but you will have to attack…"

"No Danny I will leave peacefully." Desiree said cutting off Danny as she released Mr. Potty-Mouth from her grip. "I won't let the first decent person I have met in over 10,000 years sacrifice himself. But I thank you for standing up for me it means a lot to me." Desiree said just before she kissed Danny on the cheek and left viva teleporting.

Stage out

1 That was literally what Danny said after Sam broke the spell Ember had him under in the episode faning the flames.

2 A reworded shoutout in a sense to a Danny/Sam fan I speak with.

3 What Desiree said in episode 6 when Danny learned her weakness.

So ends Part 5 of Sleeping with the Devil. Sorry I took so long updating this chapter, but I was torn between many things. The first thing was whether I was going to have Sam see the DVD right away or not. The next was whether or not I was going to have a Danny Desiree moment for the full moon scene, a successful implyed lemon scene with Danny and Penelope, or a failed one where Desiree stops Penelope before she could succeed. There are other scenes I was in conflict with as well but I won't mention those. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. R and R people.


	6. Humiliation and broken bonds

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the original characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole.

Review responses

Invader Johnny- Indeed his did, though I doubt it will be the last he sees of her. Thanks for the review

Agnar- I would say but I don't want to give any spoilers before their time. They are just as clueless if not more so than Danny was of Sam's feelings

Crimson Reaper8- that will happen. The only reason he didn't kick Potty-Mouth's ass in that chapter was because Desiree was holding him down and he didn't want to attack Desiree to do so. Thanks for the review

acosta perez jose ramiro- Spectra didn't care about Danny in that instance she did it to get revenge against Sam for ruining her girls night out and yeah both Danny and Sam had valid points for their actions in that chapter. Thanks for the review.

Killjoy3000- One of these might happen really soon. I won't say which though. Thanks for the review.

Or-lan-do626- Indeed it has and it will get more real as the story goes on. Thanks for the review.

TheWiseGamer- That might happen or I might have Desiree do like she did to Johnny not sure yet. Thanks for the review.

bluemarvel0- Yeah what Spectra did was pure evil but then again I can actually see her doing something like this the situation was like this and it wasn't a kids show. As for Penelope getting a beatdown she might, or she might seduce Danny into doing her again. As for the last part Danny's parents however, they don't know what everyone else does. Remember they didn't hear Potty-Mouth's confession so they think he is innocent.

Darklord98- Yeah it has and things will get lot worse before they get better. Thanks for the review.

James Phantom Oh don't worry he will be getting his I can't say when but he will be getting his. I won't kill him off though. Thanks for the review.

Blackwood108- Glad you like it thanks for the review.

sabery- That will come later I won't say when. Thanks for the review.

He23t- There reaction will be bad I will say that much. As for the Danny Desiree fluff scenes those may come in later chapters or the next. Thanks for the review

Mr Stark- So you wish it so shall it be :P thanks for the review.

Darkverger1- Well your wait is over. Thanks for the review.

Now that this is done enjoy part 6 of sleeping with the devil.

"Danny you are in so much trouble! Helping evil spirits, threatening the life of an innocent man because you don't like him!" Jack said tearing into his son.

"When you get home Danny whatever luxuries you had that we didn't take away you can consider those gone as well!" Maddie added in a scolding tone only for Mr. Potty-Mouth to speak up.

"While that is a good start, I don't think it will be enough for what he has done. This delinquent son of yours has committed crimes against Amity when he chose to help that ghost. One word of this to our mayor, and his young life will be destroyed. This includes getting kicked out of school for violating ghost laws, being charged as an adult for aiding ghosts, as well as threatening a well respected teacher. But that is only the tip of the iceberg. After all this he will be getting 20 years in jail at the least for this offense due our mayor recent ghost laws." Mr. Potty-Mouth explained secretly smiling inside.

"But it doesn't end there. As soon as he is a free man he will be without even a high school education. This means any chance of making a living for himself will be shattered. He will forever be a bum since not only will he not have the tools for a job, but his crime will bar him from even a job at the local nasty burger." Mr. Potty-Mouth explained causing Jack and Maddie as well as everyone else even Paulina to fear for Danny's future.

'Leave it to that scum bag to know how to bend the rules and involve fear into people. But at the same time why is Danny unfazed by all that?' Tucker thought to himself.

"Please you can't do such a thing. I mean sure he has made some mistakes but he is still just a child. There has to be a way to keep this quiet." Mr. and Mrs. Fenton begged causing Mr. Potty-Mouth to smile a dirty smile.

"There is two things I can think off. The first is that when the movie is over he confesses his actions, say he was wrong, apologize to me, and promise never do it again. The second is he must also apologize for what he did to those students yesterday when they were having some good old American fun. That kind of behavior is also unacceptable. Now what is your…" Mr. Potty-Mouth never got the chance to finish his sentence as Danny faster than anyone could see grabbed Mr. Potty-Mouth's throat, and began to tighten his grip on the fat man's neck.

"You know Mr. Potty-Mouth, I had endured a lot of torment up until this point. I have been driven nearly insane with the torment you, and everyone else in this school has given me but somehow I managed to endure it. However, telling me that to stay in school I need to be Casper high's bitch, and apologize for protecting a victim for a scum bag such as your self or have my life ruined? Well sir you have crossed a line." Danny said in a dark tone while tightening his grip around Mr. Potty-Mouth's wind pipe.

"Daniel R Fenton you will let go of him now! You are in enough trouble as it is!" Maddie screamed only for Danny to ignore her.

"You listen to your mother this instant! She only want what is best for you! Killing that teacher will make things even worse that you just made them!" Jack added only for Danny to ignore him as well.

"Dude we all know how you feel about this scum bag and what he did, but killing him is not a line you want to cross! You are many things but a killer isn't one of them!" Sam said trying to get through to Danny finally getting a response from the pissed off halfa.

"Not a killer Sam? Maybe not under normal circumstances, but when one is pushed to his or her snapping point? Oh you don't know how easy it is to cross that line." Danny said in a dark tone while flashing a sadistic smile to Mr. Potty-Mouth.

It was at this moment that everyone in the auditorium came out and gasped as what they saw. The entire student body watched as Danny lifted the overweight fat man off the ground with only using one hand with little to no effort. As the teachers tried to separate Danny from Mr. Potty-Mouth Danny slammed Mr. Potty-Mouth into a locker extremely hard causing the fat man pain.

"If you try to stop me I swear it is over for this pig! Now back off if you want him to live!" Danny hissed in a dark tone.

"Woah Fenton's snapped. He looks like he is going to go on a rampage!" Dash said seeing the look of hatred on Danny's face.

"Mr. Fenton put down that teacher now! You know this will get you…"

"What Expelled? Sent to jail for the rest of my life? Sentenced to death for not only aiding a ghost, but killing this shit bag teacher who makes even Vlad Masters look like a saint? Well then so be it! I am through being tormented by the same people the staff willingly **(1) spread cheeks** **waiting to get rammed by **every popular student who torments me!" Danny screamed with extreme hate and malice in his voice. "However this scum bag will die here and now for what he has done! Unless he confesses his sins right here. So what shall it be Mr. Potty-Mouth? Confession or death?" Danny said emphasizing death as his finger nails proceeded to go into Mr. Potty-Mouth's neck drawing blood as his nails dug in.

"Danny stop this now! If you do this you will be no better than** (2) 'him'**! What he did was wrong and we know this, but will taking his life undo the crime he did that day? Will it make that being's suffering go away? No Danny it won't. All you will be doing is making yourself like him!" Tucker said trying to reason with Danny.

"What crime are the two of you talking about? What could Mr. Potty-Mouth have done so badly that Mr. Fenton is threatening to take his life?" Ms. Tetsef asked ready to pounce.

"Don't you dare try it! If you do I will crush is neck and wouldn't give a damn about the consequences of doing so!" Danny screamed causing Ms. Tetsef to stop in her tracks.

"If you know what is good for you Mr. Fenton, I…"

"I… (Slam) Don't. (Slam) Hear (Slam) The (Slam) Truth (Slam) Coming (Slam) Out (Slam) Of (Slam) Your (Slam) Filthy (Slam) Mouth!" Danny said while he slammed Mr. Potty-Mouth into the lockers causing the crater made to grow bigger with each word. "I will give you one last change! Admit the truth or I swear I will snap your neck like a twig!" Danny said drawing more blood from Mr. Potty-Mouth's neck.

"All right… I will confess… Just make the… pain stop!" Mr. Potty-Mouth said causing Danny to narrow his eyes.

"Start talking now Potty-Mouth! Why was that ghost after you? Tell it to everyone!" Danny screamed causing Mr. Potty-Mouth eyes to narrow. "You can hold your tongue if you want, but know that if you do your life is over. When that happens you will either go to hell, where your rotten soul will be tortured for all eternity, or the ghost zone. Oh and guess who lives in the ghost zone? That is right Desiree does, and I know that she will be more than happy to pay you back for what you did to her. The only thing that would make it better is if I could see the torment she would give you!" Danny continued causing the overweight fat man quiver in fear.

Mr. Potty-Mouth now in complete fear could no longer hold his bladder and began to wet himself leaving a pool of urine right under him. Mikey always up to record something good had his camera ready recording the entire scene.

"That ghost was after… Me because I…" Mr. Potty-Mouth stopped speaking his sentence when the front doors opened revealing the cops all with stun guns pointed at Danny. Instantly he flipped the script on Danny."Help me… he is trying to… AHHH!" Mr. Potty-Mouth screamed switching his story causing Danny's iron grip on his neck to tightened.

"I (Slam) Said (Slam) Confess (Slam) Now (Slam) You (Slam) Scum! All (Slam) You (Slam) Have (Slam) To (Slam) Do (Slam) Is (Slam) Tell (Slam) The (Slam) Truth (Slam) And (Slam) I (Slam) Promise (Slam) I (Slam) Will (Slam) Let (Slam) You (Slam) go! Now (slam) Tell (Slam) The (slam) Truth!" Danny screamed once again slamming the overweight teacher into the locker causing the police to put their fingers on the triggers of their stun guns.

"Stop don't shoot him! It is obvious what has happened. That ghost that was here earlier bewitched him. Our son would never do something like this!" Maddie said trying to get the cops to put their guns down.

"Relax ma'am these are stun guns. They will subdue him without lethal force. Plus with what we are hearing he sounds like he isn't even sane anymore. So if anything the punishment will be lighter than if he was sane." The cops said causing Danny speak.

"I heard that, and did you know that if you do that the pain that I will feel could cause me to accidentally squeeze too hard, breaking his wind pipe in the process? Why don't you tell him to confess his crimes right here and now? That is all I asking him to do. Confess what he has done, and what this school has done to every person not popular or an A-list!" Danny screamed causing all the students in the school to gasp.

'So there is a method to Danny's madness. He is trying to make things better for everyone who has suffered at the hands of this corrupt school not just himself.' Many of the students thought to themselves.

Danny seeing Mr. Potty-Mouth about to faint due to a lack of air loosened his grip and waved his figure.

"We can't have you passing out now can we you swine? No wait calling you that would be an insult to swine!" Danny said only to begin smelling an even more foul stench.

"Wow Danny made Mr. Potty-Mouth not only wet himself but now he caused him to shatter his draws!" One of the A-lists students said causing all the unpopular students and Paulina to laugh at him.

"Ok I confess, me and the rest of the staff would overlook the A-list student's bullying, and even flipped punishments onto the victims just because they weren't part of the popular crowd. We would wait until the victims decided to fight back to come in and punish those students who would defy the A-lists and popular students as well. I even watched several A-lists athletes shove Danny, and many others into their lockers and we did nothing! I even personally targeted Danny Fenton, and Paulina because I didn't like them! " Mr. Potty-Mouth said shocking the police and staff only for Danny to put more pressure on his windpipe.

"Keep squealing you fat slime! What else did you do wrong? Why did that spirit come after you?!" Danny said causing Mr. Potty-Mouth to freak out.

"Alright already, as I said earlier when I first met her, and learn of her powers I used them to put her in a motionless human body so I could have my way with her! Now please don't kill me! I have done as you asked!" Mr. Potty-Mouth said fearing for his like due to the look of his angry student.

"Let him go Danny, he confessed to the crimes that were being committed against us he held up his end of the deal, now let him go!" Sam screamed causing Danny to glare at the overweight fat man.

"Yeah let him go! There will be an investigation done with this confession we got on tape. As for the last part Danny I am sorry there is nothing the law can do about that." The one female cop said while glaring at the overweight teacher. "I know what that horror feels like as like that spirit I was also a victim of rape." The woman said causing Sam and Tucker to gasp upon hearing this.

Danny listening to the officer dropped the teacher giving him a glare so scary that he thought he was staring into the eyes of death herself.

"Killing you would be a mercy you don't deserve. If it was up to me I would have your soul bound to a burning wheel for all eternity." Danny said as the police moved in to get arrest Danny only for his ghost sense to go off.

'Danny let your ectoplasmic aura appear, I have a way to get you off the hook at best or at least get rid of the majority of the charges against you.' Desiree whispered low enough for no one else to hear.

Complying with Desiree's requst Danny let his ectoplasmic aura appear around him causing Jack and Maddie to gasp in shock at what they saw. However, instead of his normal green aura appearing a dark murky red one surrounded him.

'Something isn't right Danny ectoplasmic aura was never red. It was always green, or blue like his ice powers.' Sam said to herself.

"Severing spooks Danny is glowing like a ghost? I knew it Danny has been overshadowed by a ghost!" Jack said causing the students and nearly everyone else to gasp in shock at hearing this.

Upon hearing those words Desiree slowly made her body visible to make it look like she was coming out of Danny's body. The moment Desiree was completely out of him Danny started shaking his head violently as it to fake fighting off being overshadowed.

"I am sorry for overshadowing your son, but it was the only way to get the truth out to everyone since no one in this town will listen to ghosts!" Desiree said while glaring at Danny's parents. "I am the spirit who suffered at the hands of this scumbag, and I was controlling Danny the entire time so his actions weren't his own." Desiree said while secretly winking at Danny.

"What happened to me? Why do I feel like I want to do Arabian Harem girl dancing and why can't I remember anything?." Danny said playing along with Desiree's plan.

"I have a question for you Desiree. If that was the case why did you make him confess the other crimes going on in this school?" The female police officer asked.

"When I overshadow people I can see their memories. Danny here while having a lesser torment then I did was also going through his own living hell. So to release him from his torment I made him confess that." Desiree explained before glaring at Mr. Potty-Mouth.

It was at this time that Principal Ishiyama came out and spoke up about what she heard.

"While she can't send you to jail for what you did, I can however fire you for what you have done. While you did your crime to a spirit who was dead, you are still a rapist Mr. Potty-Mouth, and I will not have any rapist's around young teens making them feel unsafe. Now clean out your desk, and get out of this school or I will have them arrest you now!" Principal Ishiyama said trying to do damage control.

"Actually you can arrest him. While this scum can get away from a rape charge due to victim being a ghost, he can't get away from the negligence charge, as well as purposely targeting individual students. Those are crimes that a punishable by law." The female officer said only for another student to speak up.

"Actually you can get him for the rape crime as well. If you listened to what he said he wished for Desiree to be in a motionless **'human'** body while he did the act. That means she was human while he did this. So human rape laws do apply in this case." A blond-haired female senior said while glaring at Mr. Potty-Mouth while causing the female officer to gain a Cheshire grin.

"Holy crap she is right! Mr. Potty-Mouth you are under arrest for negligence, criminal corruption, and first degree rape. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you as evidence in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford it one will be appointed to you if you desire. If you choose to speak to an officer you have the right to stop the interview at anytime." The cop said while taking pleasure in putting Mr. Potty-Mouth in handcuffs.

"There is more. Since Mr. Potty-Mouth has confessed to corruption within this school, we will be doing a full on investigation in this." One of the cops there said causing the Principal to sigh.

"This means for the next 2 weeks there will be no school for anyone here. So since there will be no school the entire school is dismissed." Principal Ishiyama said causing just about everyone to leave the school happy to get a took week break.

However when Danny was about to leave he felt an arm grab onto his shoulder. Danny turned around to see his parents looking at him. However instead of saying anything to them Danny walked away leaving the two older adults behind.

"We will talk with him later. Right now I know he is upset with us, and to be honest I don't blame him." Maddie said in a down tone.

"While that is true, that still doesn't excuse what that ghost did to our son! Even if it was to expose an evil what she did was still evil!" Jack said just before they walked home causing Valerie and a few other students to face palm themselves upon hearing that comment.

'Desiree didn't possess Danny and I know this. Even in Danny's body Desiree wouldn't have been able to harm Mr. Potty-Mouth due to his earlier wish. Desiree was covering for him and I know it.' Sam and Tucker thought as they both chased after Danny.

'I will let her actions slide this time since she did everyone a favor by making Potty-Mouth spill the beans about the corruption in this school as well as having a righteous reason for doing what she did. However next time I see her it is game on.' Valerie thought to herself as she walked outside of the school.

'That cuts it. Danny had that same mist me and the ghost boy had coming out of our mouths that day two times in a row and that ghost appeared. That ghost didn't overshadow him either. I remember when those ghosts came out of Kwan and Mr. Lancer that day the ghost's boys ghost sense didn't go off. Plus the way he lifted up that obese scumbag with one hand? I need to check one thing out to make sure.' Paulina thought as she went to her locker and opened her locker to show her Danny Phantom shrine. Yeah that covers it. remove the pale skin and dye his hair black, the ghost boy is an exact copy of Danny.' Paulina thought to herself as she walked out of the school building with the others.

Outside of Casper high 5 minutes later

"Danny wait up we need to talk right now!" Sam said with a not taking no for an answer tone.

'I have a bad feeling I am going to regret doing this, but there have been times I have been surprised. Hopefully this will be one of them.' Danny thought to himself.

Danny at this moment grabbed Sam and Tucker's hands and within seconds vanished into a poof of green smoke. The trio then relocated on top of Amity's highest point invisible. When Danny saw no one was around he made them visible once again. Danny sat in front of them while Sam and Tucker sat under one of the trees. Tucker surprised at what just happened decided to voice his thoughts on it.

"Woah dude you can do that now? Since when did you gain that ghost power?" Tucker asked only for Sam to cut him off.

"We can talk about that later, we have more important things to talk about. Like knowing what lines are never to be crossed. You really crossed a line today Danny and…"

"Look at the results that was gained from doing so! A corrupt teacher who was also a rapist got locked up, and now the teachers will actually listen when those of us in need are in trouble instead of kissing the asses of bullies!" Danny said cutting off Sam. "Besides there was no way in hell I was going to not only say I was wrong for helping a rape victim, but apologize to the rapist for doing so or did you forget that Sam?" Danny asked extremely pissed off.

"Danny I can agree with you on one thing that would suck big time especially since you know you were doing the right thing. However, at the same time there are times we have to swallow your pride, and do things you don't want to do no matter how unpleasant. This is how the world works, and sadly life is not fair!" Tucker explained.

"Tucker is right. Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should do it. You are the good guy Danny, and good guys don't assault teachers like you did. Good guys don't use their powers to beat up bullies either. Good guys…"

"Do nothing but endure until they snap, and then end up in jail because no one wanted to help them before hand!" Danny screamed cutting off Sam. "God both of you are even more clueless than I was to your feelings for me Sam! At least with me when you told me how you felt in a blaze of anger I got it, yet with both you I put it in your face 3 times and you still don't understand!" Danny continued. "You know what happens to people who do nothing, and let the world continuously break them down without release? They snap and retaliate only for that same world who was suppose to be protecting them looking at them like they are the bad guy while the real bad guys are protected!" Danny said not even attempting to hide his murky red aura.

"Danny listen to us we are your friends we only want what is best for you!" Tucker said only for Danny's anger to be directed on him.

"I call bullshit Tucker! If you both wanted what was best for me you would have stood by my side when I told you I wanted to stop the hero gig the first time. However, neither of you did that! You both ignored me and put the town above your best friend!" Danny countered.

"We would never do such a thing Danny we always had your back since the beginning!" Sam countered.

"Once again I call bullshit! You both did that not once, not twice but three times already when I told you how I felt. Neither of you even took a second to think about my feelings then. Both of you insisted that I continued doing the hero gig because 'The town needs me' even after I told what it was doing to me! You saw what happened the past few days? Well that is the result of me being pushed for so long without an outlet and now you are telling me not to even do that!" Danny screamed at the two of them. "Well you know what? The two of you, and this whole fucking town can stew in it's your own muck from now on! I quit!" Danny screamed just before teleporting away leaving a flabbergasted Sam and Tucker behind.

"Do you think he really means that Sam? Did Danny seriously say he quit on everyone including us? Tucker asked causing Sam to frown.

"Let's just give him sometime to cool down. Hopefully he said that out of anger now. But for now lets get off this hill." Sam and Tucker said as they got up only to feel something sticky on their backsides.

Stage out

(1) A line for Spartacus used by many of the character in the first season

(2) Referring to Danny's evil older self.

So ends part 6 of Sleeping with the Devil. Sorry this one took me a while to write but writer block got me good. For all those who was hoping I would kill Mr. Potty-Mouth sorry but I couldn't do it. He still has another role to play in the story (won't say what) and is indeed necessary for the plot. However, I hope the torment and humiliation he suffered will suffice for now. I also apologize to Sam and Tucker fans, but severing the ties of friendship was also needed. They may become friends again or not it is still in the air for now. R and R people.


	7. Power ups and a huge mess

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original creators without the chance of parole.

Darklord98- Indeed this is correct not only in story writing but in life as well. As for where he will go that will be shown either in chapter 7 or chapter 8. Thanks for the review.

Killjoy3000- Ember if anything wasn't indifferent in this one. In the first chapter she egged Penelope on to get revenge against Sam for their defeat on their girls night out. As for adding Ember as a wild card in this it might happen it might not. Thanks for the review

Invader Johnny- Yeah Danny will need some time away from them and the vacation time he has from school might be a good amount of time. As for where he will go I haven't decided yet since there are several places he could go. Thanks for the review

bluemarvel0- Potty-Mouth is down for now but as I said not out. He will be in the story again in later chapters but I won't say how. As for the other things you mention yeah since I am using just about everything other than the last episode as reference material. As for going down the path of Dark Danny that I won't say yet since I don't want to give too many spoilers. Thanks for the review.

Guest- I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

ARega1s- If I had killed Potty-Mouth then problems would have occurred with the story. Besides with all that fat he had it helped cushion the impacts he took. We all know that the show was for kids so they would have never showed that so yeah I did that for both instances. As for the red aura can't reveal that now it is a secret for now. Thanks for the review.

Mr. Stark- That could happen or he could go down the darker path the story is still young so it could go either way. Thanks for the review

acosta perez jose ramiro- Even though he isn't a hero Danny still has a sense of justice. Plus with all of the torment he was going through it kills two birds with one stone. Thanks for the review.

Jim89- I know right? Those guys on the show reminded me of the mall police on an old movie I watched. So for this case I decided to give them some brains. As for Valerie yeah it would make her look bad if I made her attack Desiree especially after witnessing the confession first hand. So I am destroying that at least for her and maybe a few others. As for Paulina, yeah I went back to the episode doctor's disorders for that one. I also hated how she was stereotyped as dim so that was why I did that. As for the last part of the review I won't reveal too much about that in the response yet since I am as I said making this up as I go. Thanks for the lengthy review.

Thanatoss413- I am glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.

He23t-I am glad you like the scene with that one. As for with Tucker and Sam I am not sure if that will be permanent or not. It all depends on the flow of the story as I make it go along. But yeah they are still two important characters in this. Thanks for the review.

Darkverger1- I had a bit of trouble working with that one I am glad you liked it. Thanks for the review.

TheWiseGamer- Potty-Mouth's got what had coming all right. As for Dark Danny he might or maybe not it is still in the air for now. Thanks for the review.

Danifan3000- Thanks for the review.

Veldrisk-Glad you enjoyed it the chapter. Also the wait is done cause the next chapter is here.

Now Enjoy part 7 of sleeping with the Devil.

The highest point in Amity

"Sam please don't tell me that I am the only one who sat in this… ugh nasty mess!" Tucker said trying to wipe off the whitish fluid off his backside.

"I don't know what it is, but it smell like the stuff they use to clean pools with, and you are right it feels nasty." Sam added causing two people to laugh at them.

Sam and Tucker then turned around to see three older looking boys that they instantly recognized as three of the older A-lists in the group. Annoyed that they were getting laughed at Sam decided to speak up.

"Hey you what is so funny?" Sam asked in a nasty tone.

"If you knew what we did you would know why we are laughing." The first jock said causing Tucker to frown.

"Come on Sam, we lets leave these guys to laugh at someone else. They aren't worth listening too." Tucker said as he took Sam's hand causing the second jock to speak up.

"I see now so because the boy you were crushing on is sleeping with our former school counselor Penelope Spectra because you wouldn't make a move you are dating this guy instead. Extremely pathetic if you ask me, but whatever floats your boat." The second jock said causing Sam and Tucker to stop in their tracks.

"How do you even know who Danny was sleeping with? I never said who he was sleeping with." Sam said flabbergasted at this knowledge.

"The first is you just told us, and the second take a look at this." The third Jock said as he took out the camcorder and played back the scene from a several hours ago.

Upon seeing this Sam anger spiked once again, while Tucker's jealousy was triggered. Seeing the reactions on their faces The second Jock spoke up.

"We were pretty shocked when we saw this ourselves as well. Even though I don't like him for wreaking the order of the A-lists, what he did yesterday if it became known within the school would make him the coolest guy among the men in our school." The second Jock explained. "We recorded this yesterday before you went off on him so I don't think he knew how you felt which by the way should have come a lot sooner." The second Jock said only to get elbowed by the first jock.

"They aren't our friends so why are you even telling her this? In fact as for why we were laughing at you take a look at the scene where they are doing this? If you don't get it here is the answer. You two were sitting in the same spot they were getting in on in. That means what is on your backsides is most likely their fluids!" The first jock said while he and his buddy laughed at them causing Sam and Tucker to be extremely grossed out.

"I am tossing these pants as soon as I get home. This is beyond nasty!" Tucker said upset.

"Give me that tape now!" Sam said in a no-nonsense tone to the older boys.

"Why should we? We recorded it fair and square! Now if you excuse us we are going!" The third jock said unaware of Sam's anger rising.

What the jocks also failed to notice was that upon refusing her order and walking away was that Sam clothes began to change from her normal gothic attire to a one piece plant dress with green gloves, spiked leg bracelet and spiked haired bobo. Her eyes became ectoplasmic green and her mascara changed along with it. Lastly her skin color changed from its normal color to a darker shade of green (AN: Sam's first outfit change in the urban jungle episode with the adding of green skin.) Upon completing her transformation four vines came from out of her back with three of them extending to the back of their necks taking control of the Jocks.

"I said give me the tape now! Do I make myself clear?" Sam said in a commanding tone.

"Yes mother we hear and obey." The jocks said as the each took out a copy of the tape and handed them to Sam.

"Now you will leave here and forget about this and that you taped this do I make myself clear?" Sam said without losing her commanding tone.

"Yes mother your will is our command." The Jocks said as the vines left them which in turn caused them to do what Sam commanded without fail.

The moment the three boys were out of sight Tucker turned to Sam and spoke up for the first time since the incident.

"Sam do you realize what you just did? You just used Undergrowth's **(1)chlorokinetic** powers. But how? You aren't under his control anymore." Tucker said with concern and surprise.

"I don't know Tucker. All I know is that I was angry about finding out that Danny slept with that bitch again and then this." Sam said while still floating in her transformed state.

"You know what this means right? In case you don't know it means this. You need to learn how to control your powers, and keep your anger in check since your powers work with your emotions. Either that or take a trip through the Fenton ghost catcher and remove your powers." Tucker said earning a glare from Sam. "Or we can forget that I said that and you learn to control your powers and emotions." Tucker said knowing Sam wasn't going to do the later.

Sam hearing this sighed and did what Danny told her he did when he went between his human and ghost forms, and as if like magic reverted back to her original form.

"Remind me the next time I see Spectra to make her suffer for what we sat in." Sam hissed getting no argument from Tucker. However, before Sam could say anything else Tucker decided to say what he was thinking.

"Sam while we know the reason Spectra slept with Danny the first time why did she sleep with him again? It makes no sense whatsoever?" Tucker asked trying to make sense of it.

"I don't know, but I think we should wait until he is off his anger train before speaking with him." Sam said causing Tucker to speak up.

"Call me crazy but what if he actually let her do it for an outlet for his stress?" Tucker asked causing Sam to look at him like he was nuts. "What? My older cousin told me when he is pissed off, and can't do anything else he take all his anger out on his girlfriend in the bedroom. I mean if you looked at Danny before he left after getting punished he was ticked. However, when he was coming into school today he was in a calm mood from what I saw." Tucker said causing Sam to glare at him. "Hey it was just a theory." Tucker said as the two of them left the hill unaware of the darkening clouds forming over their heads.

However, less than halfway down the hill Both Sam and Tucker heard cruel laughter from someone. Wanting to know who was laughing they turned in the direction that they heard it coming from.

"Oh god that is got to be the funniest thing I have heard happening in my life." Came a voice they knew and loathed.

Sam and Tucker turned around to see the queen of misery herself Penelope Spectra right behind them with a Cheshire grin on her face. Upon seeing Penelope Sam instantly saw red due to the things that she did to her and Danny.

"You bitch when I get my hands on you I am going rip you apart!" Sam hissed as she changed from her gothic human form to her plant powered ghost form causing Penelope to raise an eyebrow. "I am going to make you pay for what you did!" Sam continued as she continued to using her newly reawakened chlorokinetic powers.

"Oh Samantha got an upgrade!" Penelope said as Sam sent her tentacle vines at Penelope only for her to go intangible just when they reached her. "Oh I see someone is pissed off. But I can't say I blame you Samantha. I mean losing out to not only an older woman, but a better looking one as well would annoy me as well." Penelope said taunting knowing she was striking several nerves.

"Shut your whore mouth!" Sam hissed as her anger caused several piranha plants to sprout up all aiming to make meal out of Penelope only for her to dodge their assault.

"Did I hit a nerve Samantha? Well I sure hope there won't be no hard feelings after this." Penelope said continuing to dodge Sam's anger fueled attacks. "Remember when I said I was going to claim him for myself if you did nothing? I wasn't saying that to just piss you off. I actually meant it because believe it or not I have grown extremely fond of him." Penelope said for the first time being sincere only for one of Sam vines to capture her.

Sam then continued to summon her vines which in turn caught each of her limbs. Seeing Penelope within her grasp Sam's released a smile that promised pain.

"I am so going to enjoy making you suffer for what you did to me and Danny Spectra. Now it is time to take your medicine!" Sam hissed as she sprouted several vines out of her back and sent them to attack Penelope.

'I can't break free, I can't change my forms either there must be something in these vines that are blocking my powers. No matter while her misery isn't anywhere as strong as Danny's it is still giving me strength. When she is done I will get her back for the pain she will cause. But just to keep the misery coming I will just keep pissing her off which is not only fun but easy.' Penelope thought to herself only for a freak storm to come letting down freezing rain and several lightning bolts.

While this was happening due to the extremely low temperatures of this water along with the lightning bolt striking at the worst places the vines that held Spectra began to either wither and die due to the coldness of the water or burn due to the lightning bolts. This of course didn't please Sam in the least.

"What the hell? It was sunny just a little while ago, and now it is raining freezing rain? Why the…" Sam never got the chance to finish her sentence as Penelope used this distraction to send a sharp flying kick to Sam's face which in turn sent her flying.

Sam at this point felt her powers weakening due to the sheer coldness of the rain coming down from the sky while Spectra had a grin or her face.

"It is a shame isn't Samantha? You almost had me, but due to a bit of freezing rain and lightning your entire plan came apart! How does it feel to know that even mother nature is against you?" Penelope said with a dark grin on her face as she sent a murky red aura hand at Sam pulling her up close to her. "Now it is time for you to take your medicine Samantha!" Penelope said just before she went to work on Sam.

Tucker watched in horror as Penelope's aura began to glow an every darker murky red while she proceed in beating up Sam. But at the same time he spoke his thoughts.

"Sam she is glowing the same color Danny was earlier! If this means what I am thinking she could have some influence over Danny!" Tucker said as took out his Specter Deflector Bazooka and fired a belt at Penelope.

Seeing the Specter deflector coming Penelope used her energy hand to quickly put Sam in the path of the belt, and within seconds the belt latched onto her causing her to scream in pain. Penelope knowing the effect would transfer to her quickly let go of her the moment the beat attached to Sam.

"Sorry Tucker, but I don't accessorize well with belts. Neither does your little friend apparently." Penelope replied before looking at the still screaming Sam. "You are out of your league plant bitch, in battle, and in getting my boy toy's heart." Penelope said just before she used her energy hand to pick up and throw Sam into Tucker.

Tucker watched as Penelope towered over them moving ever so closer to the two of them with a smile of superiority on her face. With Sam out of commission and in pain due to the Specter deflector, and him being barely able to move he knew they were at Penelope's mercy.

'This isn't good it is as if we are fighting Vlad himself. I have was never seen Spectra this good before in combat.' Tucker thought before Penelope hovered above them.

"I could finish you off, but what fun would that be if I couldn't make the two of your even more miserable in the future?" Penelope said with a triumphant smile on her face.

However, unknown to Penelope Tucker had taken out the spare key he made and used it to remove Sam's Specter Deflector. Tucker was about to fire another Specter deflector at Penelope when she used her murky red ghost hand to crush the device while waving her finger back and forth.

"We can't have you playing around with dangerous toys now can we?" Penelope said with the same smile on her face. "As much fun as was to kick your little friend's butt, I have a date with Danny when I see him. Oh and know that he will be getting some tonight after the date later." Penelope said just before she took off leaving the battered and beaten duo to lick their wounds.

Surprisingly as soon as the Penelope left the freezing rain and lightning stopped. The sun then came out, and upon coming out Sam's healing powers kicked in due to the lack of cold. Tucker watched as Sam came to from the pain but at the same time was extremely weak.

"Oh god remind me to apologize to Danny when I see him next. Getting touched by one of those Specter Deflectors really does hurt." Sam said in a pained tone. "Did we do it? Did we beat her?" Sam asked causing Tucker to frown.

"No Sam we didn't. Thanks to the weather turning on you Spectra was able to beat you badly. But what surprises me is that during your fight she was glowing the same murky red aura Danny was glowing today. I have a feeling this means something but I just don't know what." Tucker said as Sam tried to get up on her feet only to fall back down. "Easy Sam, I got you just lean on my shoulder and we will get you home." Tucker said as Sam followed his advice, and the two of them walked towards her home slowly.

'If only Danny were here, we would have won this fight. Unlike me cold weather doesn't bother him.' Sam thought as her body continued to rapidly repair itself.

Fenton works just prior to Sam and Penelope's fight.

"Daniel R Fenton you are in so much trouble now!" Maddie and Jack said at the same time to a now pissed off Danny Fenton. "While we won't hold you accountable for what your body did when that evil ghost did while in you, what you did earlier is inexcusable!" Jack added causing Danny glare to intensify.

"Don't you dare look at us that way young man! While we can excuse your actions when you were possessed by that ghost since they weren't your own, your actions before hand are unacceptable! Especially when your actions make it so they can kill humans!" Maddie went on causing Danny's eyebrow to twitch in anger.

Jack was about to say something when a loud burst of thunder was heard outside. Jazz who heard this watched at a strong rainfall began to start causing her to frown.

'Darn it, and I was so hoping to go outside today and go to the park. But still I better help my little brother out somehow.' Jazz thought just before she spoke.

"So you both are saying that Danny should have never helped that ghost period even with the circumstance that was happening?" Jazz asked waiting for an answer.

"You bet your Specter Deflector he shouldn't have! We all know all ghosts are evil, and even though a tragic act happened to her she was equally wrong for attacking that man!" Jack said causing Danny anger to reach a boiling point.

"Jack is right. What is more that ghost also possessed my little boy as well and that is something I will never forgive no matter what the circumstance! She is now #1 on our rip apart molecule by molecule list just above that horrible Danny Phantom!" Maddie went on not noticing Danny anger with them reaching critical mass.

'Whatever happened to giving your children a chance to defend themselves? Well since they won't let him I am going to say something because Danny looks like he wants to kill them both.' Jazz thought not liking what was going on.

"Mom, dad how about you give Danny a chance to defend himself and explain his actions? You always given us a chance to do that before so why not now?" Jazz said in a slightly livid tone while seeing Danny who looked like he wanted to snap again.

"While there were some crazy events happening, and even if the scum bag was wrong that still doesn't give Danny the right to do something that would take or even endanger that person's life!" Maddie said to Jazz causing her to shake her head. "That is not Danny job, that is the job for our court system!" Maddie went on.

'You would think they would care about the other shit that was revealed but no they have to dwell on the my actions to help Desiree because the system shits on ghosts.' Danny said closing his eyes because they were now glowing bright red.

Jazz then turned her head outside to see several lightning bolts striking in random places while people were being blown away by the raging winds and freezing rain.

'This weather is nasty, and that is odd since it was supposed to be a sunny day. That can only mean two things. One the weather man was off, or two someone with **(2)atmokinetic **powers is somewhere messing with the weather.' Jazz thought to herself only to hear Danny once again snap.

"My fucking god what kind of parents are you two! You never listen to me, and even when you hear the truth come from the ghost's mouth you still go on with you bullshit of ghosts being evil! You would think you would have been concerned about how I was doing in school with all the other bullshit that was revealed, but no you want to dwell on how I helped a ghost who was a victim need I remind you! God I swear the two of you are pissing me the fuck off!" Danny hissed causing Maddie, Jack and Jazz to gasp in shock.

"Watch your mouth young man you are…"

"No you will shut the hell up, and for once in your lives listen to me!" Danny said cutting Maddie off in such a livid tone it shocked her speechless only for Jack to speak.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that, and don't you dare say ghosts are not evil! What she did to you was…"

"So someone would actually listen to her, and to be honest if Desiree didn't overshadow me I swear I would have done that to him myself!" Danny announced shocking Jack, Maddie, and surprisingly Jazz.

'I knew my little brother despises rapists with his entire being. Especially when he told me that time he had to help and comfort that rape victim sometime ago.' Jazz thought to herself remembering that day. 'The look on his face upon that day was one that I can never forget.' Jazz thought to herself just before Maddie begin speaking again.

"But why would you do something like that Danny? You know it is wrong to attack a teacher even if they are a scum bag!" Maddie asked causing Danny anger to spike once again.

"Ok lets say if I did nothing. I would still have to endure the torment everyone was dishing out to me, I would get no help from the staff, and worst of all I would have to apologize for helping a rape victim, and apologize to the rapist along with the bullies who torment me!" Danny said not even holding back his anger while punching a large hole in the wall. "Eventually I would have either (A) snapped like I am doing now only to be punished by the same rules that are supposed to protect me while the bad people get away squeaky clean due to the corruption in the school. Hell I am willing to bet with their track record they would pin all the blame on me and let the same crap continue to go on. Then there is choice (B) I end up dead, and possibly one of the same spirits you would end up hunting down because 'All ghosts are evil'. Not only that, but spirits like Desiree would continue to get abused by scum bags like him due to the law not protecting ghosts or punishing humans who harm ghosts. Humans can get away with anything while a ghost would be…"

"That is enough out of you about ghosts rights! They are evil, they deserve no rights, and the way that ghost overshadowed you just so the truth could be told is proof of that! If she was so innocent why didn't she just make him confess on her own without overshadowing you? What did she have to be afraid of if she was so innocent!" Jack asked causing Danny to punch another wall so hard it caused a hole to be created.

"Oh sure and the fact that no one in power listens to ghosts or would have cared to do anything had nothing to do with it! If you want proof of that what did you do when I tried to protect Desiree from you? You told me to get out-of-the-way so you could end her! Remember what the cops said at first? They said at first as much as they wanted to arrest him for that they couldn't! If it wasn't for **(3)Tara** exposing a loophole he would have got off without being charged for that crime! In fact if Potty-Mouth had wished that he could have had his way with her without making her human he would have never got punished for that crime!" Danny screamed as a powerful lighting bolt struck the Fenton RV causing it to catch fire.

Jack was about to scold Danny some more when the gas tank in the Fenton RV caused a loud explosion. As soon as this was heard Jack and Maddie ran to the window and upon seeing the RV reduced to a pile of smoldering hot scrap Jack began crying like a baby and cursed mother nature for being so cruel. It was then that Maddie noticed the really strong winds and in this case some people being blown away by the strong gusts of wind.

'What is with this weather? The weather man said it was supposed to be sunny all day? Oh my god that Vortex ghost must be messing with the weather again! That is the only reason this could be happening!' Maddie thought to herself.

While Jack and Maddie's backs were turned Jazz noticed that Danny's has began to glow an extremely murky red, and the anger that was on his face. Then she turned to see several lightning bolts struck in different places. Jazz putting two and two together decided to speak up.

"Mom, dad I need to have a talk with Danny alone! Maybe since he won't listen to either of you he might listen to me." Jazz said just before winking at her brother to fill him in.

"Fine since he seems to listen to you more than us we will let you have a shot. Besides we have a weather ghost to stop!" Maddie said as Jazz walked with her baby brother to her room then closed and locked the door.

"Danny you need to take a deep breath and calm down this minute! If you don't believe me take a look outside!" Jazz said causing Danny to gasp in shock at what he saw.

Danny then did as Jazz said and within 2 minutes the lightning and raging winds stopped and the weather cleared up.

"Yeah that settles it little brother. Somehow you regained Vortex's atmokinetic powers. That means you need to keep your emotions in check unless you want to destroy Amity with your emotions." Jazz said causing Danny's anger to grow.

"Damn it! Now another one of my outlets is gone!" Danny hissed only for Jazz to hug Danny in an attempt to calm him down.

"Stop it Danny I know it stinks but what happens if you blow your top, the weather changes, and something bad happens to me or anyone else due to it?" Jazz said causing Danny to take several deep breaths to try to keep himself calm. "But still why did you regain Vortex's atmokinetic powers again you haven't fought with him since that day." Jazz asked causing Danny to frown.

"Great just what I needed another power that will force me to eat even more crow! Now I can't get angry without hurting someone!" Danny said with plenty of sarcasm. "Jazz I need to do me a favor and keep this secret from everyone and I mean everyone ok!" Danny said just before he duplicated himself surprising.

"You can do that now? Why didn't you tell anyone you could do that?" Jazz asked causing Danny to frown.

"It is my only escape from my problems sometimes so I could get some peace that was why. Last thing I needed was for Sam and Tucker to come looking for me, and take away another outlet for me." Danny explained causing Jazz to frown at this. "But this time I need to go to the ghost zone and get control of these powers. Otherwise I am either going to have (A) learn to suppress my emotions and learn to eat crow which isn't happening or (B) remain a walking disaster due to everyone wanting to mess with me." Danny said as he changed into his ghost form.

"Clone me you do your best to act as me, and answer any questions Jazz may have. However, other than her and Dani you are not to talk to." Danny said to his clone just before he disappeared into a poof of green smoke.

"Ok Clone Danny, we are going to have a nice long talk ok?" Jazz said to the clone with a smile on her face.

Valerie's apartment

"Thank you for letting me crush here Valerie, I wanted to go see my cousin, but this freaky weather came." Dani said causing Valerie to nod.

"Don't worry about it kid. If it was any other ghost I wouldn't have been so nice, but you I will make an exception for." Valerie said as Dani transformed into her human form before Damon came in.

"I am sorry for coming into you home without permission Mr. Grey, but…"

"You don't have to hide from me child, Valerie told me all about you, and we both feel the same way. I know you aren't evil, and to be honest as much as I want to think so I don't think Danny Phantom is evil either especially if he cared enough to save you." Damon said causing Dani to smile.

"He isn't evil at all. He has been helping this town from the start. But sadly due to a huge amount of stress on him he wants to quit." Dani said in a dejected tone.

"What kind of problems could he be going through that would make him want to quit?" Damon asked curious.

"My cousin like me is only half ghost. He also has a human half as well, and his human life is no walk in the park either. This weather is proof of that." Dani said causing Valerie to frown.

"While Danny Phantom may be a pain in my butt from all my encounters with him he never used weather powers like this. Ice powers yes, but never anything else." Valerie said remembering her encounters.

"Remember when that weather ghost came into town? Well when Danny fought Vortex he has gained some of Vortex's weather controlling powers. He had lost them after the fight, or so I thought." Dani explained only for Damon to speak up.

"What are you talking about? Please explain it more clearly." Damon said with concern.

"That is just it. When I left the ghost zone to look for my cousin I saw Vortex was still imprisoned by the Observant's so I know this wasn't his doing. Plus Danny's powers were based on his emotions. Anything that pisses him off would cause a huge disaster." Dani said concerned.

"The part where you said he was half human who exactly is his human half?" Valerie asked.

"I promised my cousin I wouldn't tell anyone who he was. However, I figured I should let you know that a halfa like myself." Dani said causing only for the news on the TV to come on.

"This is Lancer Thunder bringing in the afternoon news. The first report is about a 45-year-old man being arrested on the counts of criminal negligence, corruption, and rape in the first degree. Here is the footage of what happened thanks a fellow student inside of the school." Lance Thunder said as the TV camera showed Danny slamming Mr. Potty-Mouth into the lockers causing Damon to gasp and Valerie to frown. "While this would be unbelievable normally the boy was overshadowed by Amity's parks own wishing ghost Desiree. Her reasoning for doing this was because she felt she had no choice due to no one wanting to listen to a ghost. In fact according to what the police told me the only reason he is being charged with the crime of rape was because of how he made the wish." Lance continued striking a nerve with Dani, and Damon.

"I saw what happened first hand Dad, and from what I saw before the recording Danny even stood up to his parents to protect her, and wanted badly to get that ghost justice. After everything I saw today I can't even hold the all ghosts are evil thing anymore. So after Desiree did what she did I let her go like I did Danny Phantom when he helped save Dani here." Valerie said causing Damon to smile at his daughter.

"You did the right thing Valerie, and that Fenton kid if what you said is true did as well. I know it had to be hard for him especially living with a family of ghost hunters." Damon said causing Dani to shake her head.

"I think it was a no brainer for him. Any person with a good heart would want to help someone get the justice they deserve." Dani said only for Lance Thunder to speak up.

"Now for the second big news report horrific weather it Amity park like nothing. The freaky weather caused massive damage to not only several streets but also to the home of billionaire Mayor Masters." Lance said causing Valerie and Dani to smile inwardly at this. "The Damage from this weather is estimated to be within already in the millions." Lance explained causing Damon to frown.

"Your cousin must have really been pissed off if he did all this, but I don't think he did this on purpose. My theory is the stress that he was going through caused this power to come back active, and someone must have really pissed him off afterwards. You need to find him and let him know what has happened kid. Especially if he is the good guy because I don't think he would want to hurt anyone with his powers." Damon said causing Dani to nod.

"I am going with her. Even though you aren't my blood related ever since I saved you that day I see you as more of a younger sibling rather than a ghost." Valerie explained as she changed into her Technus 2.0 suit.

"Go on you two, just make sure the both of you are back before dinner." Damon said surprising both Valerie and Dani.

"Dad does that mean what I think it means?" Valerie said with surprise getting a nod from her father.

"After you told me everything about her that day, I don't feel right letting a child be alone. Especially when she has made my own daughter change for the better. So unless you say otherwise Dani I would like to adopt you into our family." Damon said surprising Dani completely.

"I would have a cousin who I know loves me, a big sister, and a dad who actually loves me? While I am concerned about my cousin I have never been so happy in my life." Dani said hugging both Valerie and Damon.

"Welcome to the family Danielle Grey. Valerie, Danielle watch each other's back out there ok?" Damon said causing the sister so smile.

"Got it Dad now let's go find my cousin." Dani said before she and Valerie flew out the window leaving a smiling Damon behind.

Stage out

1 The ability to generate and manipulate plants

2 The ability to manipulate the wear

3 One of the cheerleaders from Kim Posssible series.

So ends chapter 7 of sleeping with the devil. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did enjoy making it. For those who may not like how the outcome between Penelope and Sam came out I am sorry, however there are several factors in why I had it go that way. Those will be explained in the next chapter. I also had a bit more for this chapter but I decided to cut it short due to wanting to develop some other characters within the story. As for Danny getting back his Atmokinetic powers back that will be explained later in the story as well as many of the other things that happened. R and R people.


End file.
